


1х10: Необратимо, ч. 1 (Undone pt. 1)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один на страже времени (Room Zero-One) - Сезон 1 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, Background Character Death, Drama, Dubious Science, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Implied Demisexuality, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parallel Universes, Past Relationship(s), Science Fiction, Sexuality, awkward as in author fails at romance, fucking with timeline, the characters fail at romance too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: "Все, что у тебя есть, в любой момент может исчезнуть."Дэниел просыпается.





	1х10: Необратимо, ч. 1 (Undone pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Большая благодарность всем, кто эти два года слушал мое нытье и терпеливо обсуждал со мной героев и сюжет. Особенно большое спасибо [aalisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalisse/pseuds/aalisse), которая была моим голосом разума, и [midinght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght), которая была голосом сердца, за неимением у меня ни того, ни другого.
> 
> Теперь с иллюстрациями от [nevenne](https://nevenne-creates.tumblr.com), которая owns my soul <3

 

ДЕНЬ ПЕРВЫЙ

 

Первым, что ощутил Дэниел, была жара. Утреннее солнце, проникавшее в комнату через окно, успело сильно нагреть воздух, и жара давила со всех сторон: двигаться было сложно, дышать – еще сложней. Чувство дезориентации, возникавшее иногда при пробуждении, было сегодня ощутимо сильнее – будто его кровать располагалась под неправильным углом, или он в ней неправильно лежал – и в эти первые мгновения, балансируя между сном и явью, Дэниел не понимал, где находится.

Какая-то часть его все еще видела сон: колесо обозрения, зависшее над Лондоном, и ровные, словно расчерченные под линейку, улицы куда более знакомого города под ногами. Высоко в небе, в коробке с прозрачными стенами, раскачивающейся и содрогающейся под порывами ветра, он смотрел вниз, крепко держась за поручни.

_"Я всегда хотел летать", - сказал голос за спиной, и он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть Джо в глаза. Ветер трепал края красного шарфа, которым тот обвязал волосы, и в этом было что-то неуловимо знакомое, но Дэниел не мог понять, что именно. Вокруг было жарко, как могло быть лишь летом в Техасе, и сердце билось очень быстро – от жары, это все было от жары._

_"Просто дай мне руку", - сказал он, отпуская поручни, но Джо сказал: "Я не могу всю жизнь поступать так, как хочется тебе", – и столкнул его вниз._

Дернувшись всем телом, Дэниел резко открыл глаза и отбросил в сторону тяжелое покрывало. Сердце колотилось в груди, голова шла кругом – пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем окружающая обстановка наконец отпечаталась в сознании. Затем он замер, все еще прижимая руку к груди.

Он находился в незнакомой комнате. Маленькой, душной, забитой мебелью, но абсолютно не похожей на жилые комнаты в офисе – хотя бы потому, что у комнат в офисе не было скошенных стен и потолков. Это помещение напоминало чердак, превращенный в чью-то спальню: половину его занимала большая двуспальная кровать, у стены теснились шкафы и шкафчики. В лучах яркого солнца, проникавшего в комнату из окна над кроватью, хороводом кружились пылинки. В воздухе витал едва уловимый запах восточных благовоний и еще чего-то нежного, цветочного. Вокруг царила абсолютная, кажущаяся неестественной тишина.

\- Что за?.. – сказал Дэниел вслух. Слова тяжело повисли в воздухе, потом рассеялись без следа.

Несмотря на резкое пробуждение, он все еще чувствовал себя наполовину спящим: все реакции были замедлены, голову словно набили ватой. Не без труда он сел в кровати, и на мгновение пришлось зажмуриться, когда от резкого движения закружилась голова. Ощущения напоминали перенесенный в детстве грипп, и что-то еще, чего он пока не мог опознать. Дэниел прижал ладонь к холодной щеке, зачем-то ущипнул себя за мочку уха, и перевел взгляд на окно, за которым виднелось лишь ясное голубое небо. Слишком ясное как для весеннего Лондона.

Поднявшись на колени, Дэниел повернул ручку плохо слушающимися руками. Поток воздуха ворвался в комнату, и он пару раз вдохнул полной грудью, прежде чем собраться и высунуть голову наружу.

Его взгляду предстала обычная улица: ряд почти одинаковых трехэтажных домов по другую сторону дороги, аккуратные зеленые кусты вдоль нее. В мусорном баке на углу копошилось что-то пушистое, черно-белое. Этот пейзаж мало походил на Лондон, здесь не пахло Лондоном, и, когда он вгляделся в номерной знак автомобиля, припаркованного у дома напротив, тот оказался белым, а не желтым, как у машин на английских дорогах.

\- Черт, - пробормотал Дэниел. Воздух на улице был куда более свежим, чем в комнате, но дрожь его пробрала не от этого. Последним, что он помнил, была комната 0-1. Ночное дежурство, пятое подряд за неделю, тянулось бесконечно долго – за всю смену Дэниел только раз подошел к пульту управления, да и то лишь для того, чтобы перебросить Шефа в Нью-Йорк – и глаза закрывались сами собой. В какой-то момент он все-таки проиграл борьбу со сном, а затем… А что затем?

Захлопнув окно, он спрыгнул с кровати, чтобы еще раз лихорадочно оглядеться вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь, что дало бы объяснение происходящему. Его взгляд упал на прикроватный столик. Старомодный будильник показывал без малого одиннадцать утра, рядом с ним валялся тюбик крема для рук, а рядом с тюбиком покоилась небольшая книга в яркой обложке, на которой красовалась не менее кричащая надпись: "Пожиратели времени!" Дэниел на мгновение замер, потом протянул руку и осторожно поднял книгу.

_"- Помогите! – воскликнула Дилэйна, ломая руки в отчаянии. – Они охотятся за мной!_

_В ее синих глазах блестели слезы, тонкие черты лица исказил ужас. Она казалась такой хрупкой, такой беззащитной, что Маркхэм невольно почувствовал, как в глубине его души растет желание оберегать эту девушку от всех опасностей, пускай даже ценой собственной жизни._

_\- Не бойтесь, - уверенно сказал он. – На моем корабле вам ничего не угрожает._

_\- О, капитан! – выдохнула она и рухнула в его объятия"._

\- Господи, - сказал Дэниел. Захлопнув книгу, он отбросил ее на кровать и твердо сказал себе: - Так, хорошо. Пора просыпаться.

Несколько долгих мгновений ничего не менялось. Потом откуда-то из-за закрытой двери раздалась отчетливая трель звонка.

Вздрогнув, он повернул голову в направлении звука. "Если я притворюсь, что никого нет дома, они уйдут", - пронеслось в голове, но его ноги уже сами собой сделали первый шаг к двери. Чувствуя себя героем не то видеоигры, не то фильма ужасов (тем самым, чья гибель давала начало сюжету), Дэниел медленно приоткрыл ее и выглянул наружу.

Дверь открывалась в миниатюрную прихожую: прямо напротив располагалась гостиная, слева приоткрытая дверь вела в ванную, справа находилась входная дверь. На миг Дэниел остановился в проеме, глядя вглубь гостиной – на огромный белый диван и журнальный столик перед ним, на котором в кажущемся беспорядке валялись цветные карандаши и листы бумаги.

Со стороны входной двери опять донесся нетерпеливый звонок. Дэниел перевел взгляд на нее, потом на столик, потом опять на дверь. Потом мозг пронзила мысль: "Что я делаю? Это могут быть мои сотрудники", и в два шага он оказался у двери, распахивая ее.

\- Доброе утро! – бодро сказал абсолютно незнакомый мужчина в голубой форменной рубашке. – Ремонт системы отопления заказывали?

"Франклин О.", - значилось на бейдже у него на груди. "Стэнз Эйч Энд Си, Остин", было написано чуть выше. Дэниел моргнул и перевел взгляд на его лицо.

\- Договаривались на одиннадцать часов сегодня, - сказал Франклин и помахал у него перед глазами чемоданом с инструментами. – Я могу войти?

Его улыбка слегка померкла, когда Дэниел не сделал попытки освободить путь. Одной рукой вытащив из нагрудного кармана блокнот, Франклин встряхнул его и прищурился, глядя на потрепанные страницы.

\- Флетчер, верно?

С опозданием Дэниел наконец обрел дар речи.

\- Верно, - медленно сказал он. – Я... Какой сегодня день?

\- Суббота, - с легкой озадаченностью сказал Франклин. – Двадцать первое.

\- Месяц? Год?

На лице Франклина отразилась недоумение. Окинув Дэниела взглядом с головы до ног (только сейчас тот осознал, что открыл дверь в одних пижамных штанах), он осторожно сказал:

\- 21 марта 2015 года. Вы все еще на Земле, если это был следующий вопрос. И заказывали ремонт системы отопления, так что... могу я войти?

Дэниел захлопнул дверь ему в лицо, не обращая внимания на протестующий возглас.

Двадцать первое марта: правильная дата, абсолютно неправильный город. В инструкции путешественника во времени, как ни странно, не освещался пункт "Итак, вы проснулись в незнакомом месте" – потому что таких вещей просто-напросто не происходило. Вот только место было ему не совсем чужим, и этому должно было существовать объяснение.

Он снова распахнул дверь.

\- Слушайте, - сказал Франклин, который все еще стоял на прежнем месте. – За ложный вызов у нас полагается…

\- Кто вас вызывал?

\- Что?

\- Кто вас вызывал? – усилием воли Дэниел заставил себя не повышать голос. – Я? Когда это было?

\- Слушайте, мистер, это, конечно, не мое дело, что вы курите в свободное время…

\- Отвечай на вопрос!

Именно в этот момент, когда Франклин прикусил язык и предостерегающе вскинул руки, из глубины лестничного пролета донесся хорошо знакомый голос.

\- Дэн? Почему ты кричишь?

\- О, слава богу, - пробормотал Франклин, а Дэниел сделал шаг назад, потом еще один, пока его спина не соприкоснулась со стеной, и безуспешно пожелал проснуться. – Ваш друг, по-моему, немного не в себе, а я просто пытаюсь работать. Меня здесь кто-нибудь вызывал, или?..

Его слова начинали сливаться в сплошной белый шум. Дэниел ущипнул себя за руку, но это не помогло: не исчез ни сотрудник "Стэнз Эйч Энд Си", ни Кэролайн, которая остановилась на лестничной клетке с бумажным пакетом из булочной в руках и теперь переводила настороженный взгляд с одного из них на другого.

\- Кэл, - беспомощно сказал он. – Как?.. Что?..

Кэролайн сделала шаг к нему. Ее карие глаза за стеклами аккуратных очков казались встревоженными и серьезными. Совсем как в тот день, когда Дэниел видел ее в последний раз – на Рождество, когда она сказала, что не может быть с ним вместе, и закрыла за собой дверь.

\- Ты в порядке?

Дэниел медленно покачал головой, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Не думаю.

 

***

 

\- У тебя нет температуры, - в который раз повторила Кэролайн, присев рядом с ним на край дивана. Ее пальцы нервно теребили рукава чересчур длинной кофты. – Что именно ты чувствуешь?

Он чувствовал, что его здесь не должно быть, вот что он чувствовал.

\- Головную боль.

На самом деле физические ощущения уже приходили в норму: в голове прояснилось достаточно, чтобы можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он не спит и не бредит. Но другого ответа у него не было. Кэролайн кивнула и на миг закусила губу.

\- Может быть, погода меняется? Погоди, сейчас найду таблетки.

\- Не надо, - пробормотал Дэниел. – Я просто...

И прикусил язык, внезапно вспомнив причину, по которой это ощущение было ему знакомо. Нечто подобное он чувствовал не так давно – в тот день, когда им дважды переписали воспоминания за последние несколько месяцев. В голове явственно прозвучал голос Джо: "Надеюсь, мне никогда не придется стирать себе память…"

\- Черт, - выдохнул он.

Внезапное понимание пришлось как удар в солнечное сплетение – почти физическая боль, от которой на миг перехватило дыхание. Они все-таки сделали это, черт возьми – все-таки отправили его домой: без предупреждения, без объяснений, после того, как целую неделю все делали вид, что ничего не произошло...

\- Дэн… - повторила было Кэролайн, но в этот момент Франклин окликнул ее из спальни, и она осеклась. – Я сейчас вернусь.

Дэниел проводил ее невидящим взглядом. В голове у него уже вращались шестеренки, пытаясь воссоздать логику произошедшего. Пока он спал, его вернули домой – домой в их понимании, а на деле, судя по всему, в новую квартиру Кэролайн. Ему пытались стереть память, но по какой-то причине им не удалось толком этого сделать. Кэролайн и вовсе не подозревала, что что-то не так. Они просто вмешались в ее воспоминания и заставили ее забыть определенные вещи, и это было... Это было просто _неправильно_.

Он откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл лицо руками. Еще немного, и Кэролайн должна была вызвать для него скорую психиатрическую помощь. Возможно, именно об этом она и говорила сейчас с Франклином.

Но они должны были каким-то образом... Дэниел остановил себя и мысленно себе напомнил: не "они", а его друзья. Люди, которых он считал друзьями. Лаура, без участия которой никому не стирали память. Шеф, который должен был дать на это разрешение. Джо – единственный, кому под силу было убедить Шефа кого-то уволить. "Будь моя воля..." - сказал он неделю назад, но Дэниел никак не ожидал, что он на самом деле доведет это дело до конца.

В этом и была его проблема, черт возьми. Он никогда _не ожидал_.

 

***

 

Он сказал Кэролайн, что ему приснился дурной сон (в любой непонятной ситуации ври, ври и еще раз ври). Он извинился перед Франклином за грубость и даже выдавил из себя улыбку, прежде чем выпроводить его за дверь. Он взял стакан воды, предложенный Кэролайн, и удержался от желания разбить его о стену. Таблетку, которая к стакану прилагалась, он принимать не стал – к этому времени головная боль стала последним, что его беспокоило.

В какой-то момент пришлось вернуться в спальню, чтобы переодеться. Его вещи висели в шкафу, аккуратно рассортированные по цветам и фасону. Откуда они взялись? Кто вообще перенес их в эту квартиру? Ему опять вспомнился Джо – как тот перед первой вылазкой в прошлое притащил ему костюм из гардеробной и без тени стыда объяснил, что знает нужный размер, потому что копался в его вещах. И вместо того, чтобы осадить его, Дэниел лишь рассмеялся. Сейчас смеяться уже не хотелось.

Аккуратно закрыв створки шкафа, он остановился на мгновение, глядя на ровную белую поверхность. Полгода дружбы, полночных посиделок в комнате 0-1, совместных путешествий в другие города и времена – все насмарку из-за одной глупой ошибки, одного недоразумения? Это все было неправильно до такой степени, что в голове не укладывалось. Неужели чья-то обида была важнее работы, которую Дэниел делал последние полгода? Так не делалось: с ним не имели права так поступать, когда он не нарушал никаких критически важных правил. Он по закону заслуживал уведомления за две недели, и взглянуть им в глаза тоже заслуживал, черт возьми.

\- Кэл? - позвал он, слегка повысив голос. – Ты не видела мой телефон?

 

***

 

В списке контактов не нашлось ни единого человека из Лондона, но к этому Дэниел был готов заранее – ему самому пару раз приносили телефоны, с которых нужно было удалить всю компрометирующую информацию перед увольнением. Пожалев на миг о том, что так и не удосужился запомнить ни одного номера наизусть, он открыл свою почту. Электронные адреса всех сотрудников, по крайней мере, строились по одной и той же стандартной модели – имя плюс фамилия – и промахнуться здесь было сложно.

Он набрал лишь три слова: "Я все помню", ввел в адресную строку имя Джо и нажал на "Отправить". Напряженно ждать ответа было выше его сил, поэтому он отбросил телефон в сторону и поднялся было на ноги, чтобы направиться в ванную – но звук нового сообщения остановил его в дверях. Настолько быстрого ответа Дэниел не ожидал. Нахмурившись, он вернулся к кровати и взял телефон в руки, чтобы взглянуть на экран.

Это было уведомление от сервера, сообщавшее, что выбранного домена не существует.

Доменное имя их почтового сервера было коротким и простым, но Дэниел все же перепроверил адрес трижды. Ошибки не было.

"Должно быть, неполадки на сервере", сказал он себе. Сервер, за жизнедеятельность которого отвечал североамериканский офис, был общим для всех отделений. Проблемы на нем случались редко, но от них никто не был застрахован. В данный момент, правда, Дэниел не представлял себе, какая именно неполадка могла привести к подобному результату, но это означало лишь, что вопрос требовал более глубокого изучения.

Его ноутбук нашелся в кухне – на барной стойке, рядом с видавшим виды "Макбуком" Кэролайн. Самой Кэролайн нигде не было видно, что в данный момент его полностью устраивало. Дэниел быстро ввел свой привычный пароль. Взгляд на миг задержался на незнакомой абстрактной заставке рабочего стола, прежде чем он решительно открыл браузер и набрал в адресной строке давно запомнившуюся наизусть ссылку на базу данных.

Браузер вернул ошибку – страницы не существовало.

\- Какого черта? – пробормотал он вслух, на мгновение задумался и открыл в соседней вкладке другой сайт.

Десять минут спустя Дэниел твердо знал одно: то, что он видел сейчас, выходило за грани неполадок и попадало прямо в определение невозможного. Согласно поисковым системам, которые невозможно было обмануть, их базы данных и почтового сервера действительно не существовало. Дело было не в истекшем сроке действия, не в хакерской атаке и не в хитростях системы безопасности: их доменные имена никогда не были зарегистрированы и никогда не были активны. Все адреса, которые он знал, пропали бесследно.

Звук открывающейся двери и приближающихся шагов почти не отпечатался у него в сознании, и Дэниел вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Кэролайн опустила ладони ему на плечи.

\- Все нормально?

Нормального в этой ситуации было очень мало, но он заставил себя кивнуть и сказать:

\- Да, конечно.

\- Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь? Может быть, все-таки грипп?

\- Я здоров, Кэл. Просто плохо спал сегодня. Не переживай.

\- Хорошо, - после секундной паузы Кэролайн наклонилась, чтобы прикоснуться губами к его щеке. – Я ухожу на работу. Если что, звони.

Ее распущенные волосы пахли нежными цветочными духами, и этот незнакомый запах был неправильным, как и многие другие вещи во внезапно переставшем казаться привычным мире.

\- Договорились, - сказал Дэниел спокойным и ровным, как он надеялся, голосом. – Хорошего дня.

Кэролайн рассмеялась – легкое дуновение воздуха ему прямо в ухо.

\- Спасибо. Не скучай.

Едва за ней закрылась дверь, Дэниел опустил крышку ноутбука и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Закрыв глаза, он медленно досчитал до двадцати, прежде чем подняться на ноги, чтобы еще раз тщательно осмотреть всю квартиру.

Среди одежды в шкафу нашлись вещи, которые он брал в Лондон, вещи, которые оставлял в доме родителей, и как минимум одна пара джинсов, которую он видел впервые в жизни. В ванной обнаружилась незнакомая, но явно использованная зубная щетка. Его любимая кружка, путешествовавшая с ним в Лондон, стояла на полке в кухне. Последние несколько месяцев над ручкой красовалась щербинка – виновника Дэниел так и не нашел, хотя подозрения у него были – но сейчас поверхность снова была гладкой.

Он остановился посреди кухни, держа кружку в руках. В их распоряжении были технологии, способные переписывать воспоминания, и Дэниел допускал существование технологий, позволяющих защитить компьютерные системы от доступа со стороны – но о технологиях, которые могли бесследно убрать трещины в керамике, он не слышал никогда. Да и не стал бы никто стараться ради него одного, выстраивать эту фальшивую жизнь, переносить вещи… Нет, что-то действительно было не так. Очень серьезно не так.

Отыскав в одном из шкафчиков коробку чая, он включил чайник и вернулся за компьютер. Нужно было разобраться в происходящем, и это нужно было сделать немедленно.

 

***

 

Чайник успел закипеть и остыть, а за окном уже начало темнеть к тому времени, как Дэниел вновь поднял голову от ноутбука. Он чувствовал себя так, будто до сих пор не проснулся по-настоящему: чувство дезориентации вернулось, но на этот раз оно было не физическим.

Ни единого следа их присутствия в сети найти так и не удалось. Даже когда ему пришло в голову вбить в поисковую систему физические координаты офиса, по этому адресу оказались зарегистрированными туристическая компания, страховое агентство и типография – вполне реальные организации с солидными, правдоподобными сайтами.

Он попытался было разыскать своих сотрудников через социальные сети, но беглого взгляда на первые найденные страницы хватило, чтобы понять тщетность этой затеи. Костас из Греции, с которым Дэниел еще вчера разговаривал в столовой, находился, судя по последним постам, в Афинах. Андреа из Германии, которая всегда улыбалась ему в коридорах, красовалась на фотографиях в полицейской форме и писала на немецком о местных новостях и спорте. В графе семейного положения у нее стояло «Замужем», но ссылка вела вовсе не на страницу ее парня, работавшего с ней в паре, а на какого-то незнакомого человека. Андреа находилась онлайн, и Дэниел отправил ей сообщение: "Привет, помнишь меня?", прежде чем успел передумать.

На то, чтобы ответить "Извини, ты меня с кем-то путаешь", у нее ушло меньше минуты. То же самое, немногим позже, ответил и Костас.

Его собственный аккаунт был полон постов, не говоривших ему ни о чем, и фотографий, которых он никогда не делал. Они уходили на месяцы назад – Дэниел пролистал свою страницу со странным чувством отрешенности, прежде чем остановиться, дойдя до фотографии с Кэролайн, датированной днем после Рождества.

Все это напоминало какую-то изощренную шутку, вот только такая шутка не могла стоить вложенных в нее усилий. Нет, пора было признать, что это происходило на самом деле: он действительно проснулся в какой-то параллельной реальности, где остался единственным, кто сохранил правильные воспоминания. А хуже всего было то, что, несмотря на свою избранность, у него не было абсолютно никакой возможности что-либо изменить. Без доступа к рабочему месту и без понимания того, что именно произошло, он был связан по рукам и ногам.

Это не означало, что нужно было паниковать. В пространственно-временном континууме порой происходили аномалии. То, что Дэниел никогда прежде ни о чем подобном не слышал, не означало, что этого никогда не случалось. Не исключено было, что все вернется на круги своя без вмешательства.

Если бы только он был достаточно наивен, чтобы в это верить.

 

***

 

Кэролайн вернулась домой ближе к ночи, когда Дэниел уже исчерпал все идеи и просто лежал на кровати, глядя в потолок. Он просмотрел несколько новостных сайтов, но не похоже было, что в мире произошли какие-то глобальные перемены – все те же политические лидеры возглавляли все те же страны, те же актеры снимались в тех же фильмах. В мировых новостях за пятницу и субботу не обнаружилось ровным счетом ничего выходящего из нормы. Он попытался и не смог найти Лауру, попытался и не смог найти Свена. Разыскивать Шефа было бесполезно – проще было откопать иголку в стоге сена, чем человека по имени Гарри Поттер в интернете. Он сказал себе, что искать Джо не имеет смысла, потому что у того никогда не было аккаунтов в социальных сетях, и последние полчаса сражался с внутренним голосом, утверждавшим, что он просто струсил.

Вопрос, что делать с бывшей девушкой, не догадывавшейся о том, что она бывшая, был последним в списке его приоритетов в данный момент, поэтому Дэниел сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову: спрятался под одеялом с головой и притворился спящим.

Заснуть по-настоящему ему удалось лишь под утро.

 

ДЕНЬ ВТОРОЙ

 

Спустя двадцать четыре часа после того, как Дэниел открыл глаза в Остине, привычная реальность все еще не спешила восстанавливаться в своих правах. Озарения за последнюю ночь не случилось: что делать дальше, он по-прежнему не понимал.

Когда он наконец заставил себя выйти из спальни, Кэролайн сидела за кухонным столом, подтянув под себя одну ногу, и рассеянно листала что-то на телефоне. На мгновение Дэниел остановился в дверях, глядя на нее. Ее волосы были укутаны полотенцем, легкий халат небрежно запахнут на груди – и странное чувство, нечто среднее между завистью и тоской, шевельнулось в глубине его души. Дэниел скучал по ней больше, чем готов был признать: по легкости, с которой они вписывались в жизнь друг друга, ее ненавязчивому присутствию, разговорам обо всем на свете и знакомому теплу ее тела. Скучал по ней и в то же время не мог соотнести это ощущение с реальностью – девушка, на которую он смотрел сейчас, с тем же успехом могла быть чужим человеком, обладавшим определенным сходством с его Кэролайн. И он вовсе не был уверен, что дело в параллельных реальностях.

\- Как дела сегодня?

\- Хорошо, - сказал Дэниел и машинально наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее. – Все хорошо.

Завтрак прошел в молчании. Дэниел безуспешно пытался вновь проанализировать происходящее, глядя в стену перед собой, пока Кэролайн смотрела в телефон. Время от времени она улыбалась, но делиться шуткой не спешила – пока наконец не подняла голову и не спросила, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

\- Ты не замечал, что в каждом фантастическом сериале есть серия, в которой кто-то просыпается в психушке?

Дэниел едва не выронил кусок тоста.

\- Что?

\- Кого-то из героев пытаются убедить, что все предыдущие приключения ему на самом деле почудились. Главное фантастическое клише.

\- Я не знаю, - осторожно сказал Дэниел, пытаясь разглядеть в ее лице какой-нибудь намек. Намек на что, он пока сам не знал – может быть, на то, что она была на самом деле психиатром. Или продуктом его воображения. – Кэл, я тебе рассказывал о том, как был в Лондоне?

Она озадаченно наморщила лоб, прежде чем фыркнуть и покачать головой.

\- В "Grand Theft Auto" или в "Need For Speed"?

Дэниел заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.

\- В "Гугл-картах", - сказал он и опустил тост на тарелку. Есть внезапно расхотелось.

Вернувшись в спальню, он взял в руки вчерашнюю книгу и открыл ее на первой попавшейся странице.

 _"Секундная стрелка на древних часах все крутилась и крутилась"_ , прочитал он. _"Они были где-то рядом, но Маркхэм по-прежнему не видел никого – ничего – подозрительного"._

\- Не смешно, - сказал Дэниел вслух и захлопнул книгу. В долбанных лангольеров он верить не собирался.

 

***

 

В это утро он сделал то, чего не догадался сделать вчера – проверил свою почту и банковский счет. Во входящих обнаружилась переписка с клиентами, для которых он разрабатывал сайты, на счету – определенная сумма денег: не слишком много, но для жизни достаточно. На то, чтобы отправиться в Лондон, этой суммы хватило бы, но не для того, чтобы там задержаться. Мысль о том, чтобы купить билет в один конец, все же мелькнула в голове, но это была плохая идея. Единственное, чего таким образом можно было добиться – это оказаться посреди чужого города без денег и связей.

Опустив крышку ноутбука, Дэниел перевел взгляд за окно, но даже небо казалось неправдоподобно низким, давящим. Так, должно быть, чувствовали себя люди, страдавшие клаустрофобией: будто весь мир был ловушкой, откуда невозможно было вырваться. Хотелось бежать без оглядки: неважно, куда, главное – подальше отсюда, хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, что за пределами этой квартиры по-прежнему существует окружающая реальность.

\- Все в порядке?

Вздрогнув, Дэниел перевел взгляд на Кэролайн, которая остановилась рядом, вглядываясь в его лицо. Всегда ли она была такой внимательной?

\- Да, - с небольшой задержкой сказал он. – Кэл, я собираюсь по делам. Вернусь поздно.

Он, наверное, не удивился бы, попытайся Кэролайн его остановить, но она лишь кивнула.

\- Возьмешь машину? Я попрошу Аарона меня подбросить, если что.

Стало быть, у них и машина была. Единственное, чего не хватало – это двух с половиной детей.

\- Да, - сказал он. – Спасибо.

 

***

 

На улице Дэниел первым делом остановился, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и оглядеться по сторонам. Вокруг было тихо, но в этой тишине не было ничего неестественного – просто воскресное затишье в спальном районе. В доме напротив семья собралась за столом – он видел их сквозь окно первого этажа. На другом конце улицы пожилая женщина выгуливала на поводке толстую собаку. Откуда-то доносилась приглушенная, ритмичная музыка. Если все это и было продуктом его воображения, то его воображение работало куда лучше, чем ему всегда казалось. Дэниел медленно выдохнул, прежде чем машинально пригладить волосы, одернуть куртку и сжать брелок сигнализации, снятый с крючка в прихожей.

 

***

 

Он провел весь день в городе, перемещаясь от одного места к другому и нигде не задерживаясь надолго. Все выглядело именно так, как ему помнилось, и от этого казалось еще более неправильным. Дэниел предпочел бы увидеть памятники незнакомым героям, антиутопические бараки и целые кварталы, стертые с лица земли – что угодно, лишь бы это давало понять, что он действительно находится в параллельной реальности. Но вместо этого он видел все тот же Остин, который покинул полгода назад, начиная от вывесок магазинов и заканчивая граффити на стенах.

В конце концов Дэниел оказался там, где провел когда-то немало вечеров – высоко над городом, на склоне горы Боннелл. Под ногами простиралась панорама Остина: широкая река, утопающие в зелени дома на берегу, стройные небоскребы вдали. Люди приезжали сюда, чтобы вырваться из хватки мегаполиса, но в этот раз вид с высоты птичьего полета не навевал мыслей о свободе. Весь город казался огромной ловушкой, растянувшейся вширь и ввысь – зазеркальная версия его мира, из которой было не сбежать.

Что-то нужно было делать. Надеяться, что ситуация исправится сама по себе, смысла не было – необходимо было действовать, но как? Он не представлял даже, с какой стороны к этому подступиться. Будь здесь Джо, тот наверняка что-то придумал бы, но сейчас полагаться можно было только на себя.

Джо, черт возьми. За последнюю неделю они обменялись в лучшем случае десятком слов и ни разу не посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Желание оказаться где-нибудь подальше от Лондона, где не пришлось бы смотреть в глаза своим ошибкам, посещало его, и не раз – но Дэниел ведь не хотел этого на самом деле, не такой ценой.

\- Я хочу вернуться, - пробормотал он себе под нос, потом повысил голос: – Если меня кто-нибудь слышит – я хочу назад!

Единственным ответом ему был внезапный порыв ветра. Плотнее запахнув куртку, Дэниел обхватил руками собственные плечи. Беспомощность была отвратительным чувством, скользким и давящим, как веревка вокруг шеи. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя так мерзко.

 

***

 

Время близилось к вечеру, когда он сдался и позволил навигатору проложить курс обратно к квартире Кэролайн (называть это место домом язык не поворачивался даже в мыслях).

Припарковавшись напротив подъезда, он еще с минуту-другую сидел неподвижно, глядя перед собой. Уже смеркалось, в окнах окрестных домов горел свет и двигались силуэты людей – кто-то мыл посуду, а кто-то переодевался, даже не удосужившись задернуть шторы. Уже знакомая пожилая женщина неспешно прогуливалась вдоль по улице, а ее собака так же неспешно ковыляла за ней. На ступеньках у подъезда, обхватив голову руками, сидел мужчина в строгом костюме. Это был, наверное, полный список захватывающих вещей, которые эта жизнь могла ему предложить: пьяные бизнесмены, собаки с ожирением, да соседи-эксгибиционисты. И бывшая девушка, не знающая об их разрыве.

Дэниел бросил взгляд на окна третьего этажа, но в тех не горел свет – похоже было, что Кэролайн еще на работе (слава богу за кофейни, открытые по воскресеньям). С этим нужно было что-то делать: он не мог каждый день притворяться, что лег спать в восемь вечера, только чтобы поменьше с ней пересекаться.

Черт: он уже думал о том, как жить дальше, когда должен был бы думать о том, как отсюда выбраться. Выхода не могло не быть, так ведь? Нужно было просто успокоиться, взять себя в руки, и хотя бы не создавать себе лишних проблем.

С такой мыслью он захлопнул дверцу автомобиля и направился к подъезду, на ходу выуживая из кармана ключи.

Автоматический датчик освещения у двери сработал на полпути, и электрический свет залил крыльцо, ступеньки, фигуру мужчины в костюме. Вздрогнув, тот отнял руки от лица.

Дэниел остановился.

Во всем английском языке не было определения, способного описать акробатический трюк, который проделали в этот момент его внутренности.

Ему наверняка чудилось. Уж слишком невероятной была альтернатива – что на ступеньках у своего подъезда, в тысячах миль от Лондона и посреди параллельной реальности, где никто его не помнил, он действительно видел Джо Бернса. В строгом костюме и с коротко остриженными волосами. Джо, который молча смотрел на него, не шевелясь и, казалось, даже не дыша.

Прежде, чем Дэниел осознал, что двигается, он уже оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Лишь усилием воли он сдержался от того, чтобы не сделать чего-то глупого – например, дотронуться до Джо, чтобы убедиться, что это не галлюцинация.

\- Господи, что ты здесь делаешь? Что произошло?

Джо на мгновение закрыл глаза в видимом облегчении.

\- Хорошо, - едва слышно сказал он. – Слава богу.

С этими словами он оттолкнулся от ступеньки и поднялся на ноги, прежде чем побледнеть и схватиться за стену – и Дэниел едва успел сделать последний шаг вперед, чтобы подхватить его, когда он пошатнулся и попытался упасть.

***

 

\- Все в порядке, - сказал Джо, принимая у него из рук стакан с водой. Его пальцы заметно подрагивали. – Со мной, по крайней мере. Не беспокойся.

Дэниел, которого самого до сих пор слегка трясло, был уверен, что повод для беспокойства у него есть. Никогда прежде он не видел, чтобы люди теряли сознание в реальной жизни, пускай даже лишь на пару секунд.

\- Ну да, - пробормотал он и нервно пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы, прежде чем опуститься на край дивана. – Что случилось, Джо?

\- Я не знаю. Понятия не имею. Ничего хорошего.

Его голос дрожал еще сильней, чем руки. Выглядел Джо так, будто не спал пару дней – хотя нет, после пары дней без сна он обычно выглядел лучше. Отчаянно велев себе собраться, Дэниел повторил:

\- Что случилось _с тобой_?

\- Аллергия на изменения в континууме, - Джо ожесточенно потер виски и добавил: – И на самолеты, судя по всему. Черт.

\- Ты сюда самолетом добирался?

Вопрос был не из самых разумных, но во взгляде, которым одарил его Джо, не было ни капли иронии.

\- Да, - просто сказал он. – Там все пропало, Дэн. Офиса нет, в буквальном смысле нет. В нашей комнате гребаное туристическое агентство. Я очнулся в пентхаусе в центре Лондона.

\- В пентхаусе? – машинально переспросил Дэниел.

\- Здесь все по-другому, если ты еще не понял, - Джо обвел себя жестом с головы до ног. – У меня есть пентхаус размером с футбольное поле, и целая гардеробная, где нет ни одной пары джинсов. Единственное, чего нет, так это понятия о том, что происходит…

Он закрыл глаза, плотно сжав губы. Хотелось дотронуться до него, хотя бы накрыть его ладонь своей, но теперь, когда первый прилив эйфории прошел, Дэниел не решался это сделать. Вместо этого он сцепил пальцы в замок на коленях и сказал:

\- Наш сайт тоже не работает, и мне не удалось найти вообще никаких следов нашего присутствия в сети.

На несколько долгих секунд повисло молчание.

\- Это нехорошо, - сказал Джо. – Это очень плохо.

\- Думаешь, что-то случилось по нашей вине?

\- Я не представляю, каким образом мы могли налажать, чтобы произошло нечто настолько глобальное, - Джо вздохнул и потер переносицу. – Извини, Дэн, у меня нет никаких догадок. Я все еще мозги в кучку не могу толком собрать. Вчера вообще думал, что сдохну...

Судя по тому, как он выглядел, Дэниел в это охотно верил. В синяках под глазами не было ничего нового, но на лбу пролегли глубокие морщины, которых не было прежде, а темная рубашка придавала его лицу нездоровую бледность. Впервые на его памяти Джо казался старше своих лет.

\- Когда ты спал в последний раз? Или ел?

Джо передернул плечами, потом поймал его за рукав, когда он сделал попытку встать.

\- Я не голоден, - сказал он. – Дэн. Я очень, очень рад, что ты меня помнишь.

Было в его словах что-то, от чего сердце перевернулось в груди – то ли серьезная искренность, то ли то, как его голос дрогнул на последней фразе.

\- Я тоже, - сказал Дэниел, проглотив комок в горле. – Господи, Джо, как ты вообще меня нашел?

\- Ты мне давал когда-то адрес, помнишь? А там твоя сестра отправила меня сюда. Диана, кажется? Вы с ней похожи.

В первый момент Дэниел не мог понять, что он имеет в виду. Потом в памяти всплыло последнее Рождество и его импульсивное приглашение, которое, как он был уверен, Джо выкинул из головы сразу же.

\- У тебя сохранились сообщения?

Джо коротко рассмеялся, прежде чем помотать головой.

\- Нет, он мне просто запомнился. И вот я здесь.

Он сказал это так, будто это было в порядке вещей – запомнить адрес, который тебе так и не пригодился, и прилететь через тысячи миль, не зная, что найдешь на другом конце. А сам Дэниел даже загуглить его имя не решался.

\- Я не думал, что ты помнишь, - сказал он, будто это могло служить оправданием. – Я не думал, что кто-то кроме меня вообще что-то помнит.

\- Да и я тоже не был уверен, - пробормотал Джо, одергивая рукав рубашки. На руке мелькнул след чернил – в первый момент Дэниел подумал было, что это кусочек татуировки.

\- Что это?

Джо едва заметно поморщился, прежде чем вздохнуть, закатать рукав и продемонстрировать ему руку. На внутренней стороне предплечья шариковой ручкой был написан адрес, отчасти стершийся, но по-прежнему читаемый: "Остин", "... улица" и " **Дэн** ", обведенное несколько раз.

\- Не был уверен, что не забуду его, - сказал он. – А бумаги под рукой не оказалось.

На этот раз Дэниел не смог вовремя себя остановить: он протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до собственного имени, обвести кончиком пальца размазанное "Д". Джо проследил за движением и вновь поднял глаза, встречая его взгляд.

\- Не смейся, - сказал он. – Все было как в тумане.

Последнее, чего ему хотелось в данный момент – это смеяться. Дэниел заставил себя отнять руку и нормальным (по крайней мере, он на это надеялся) тоном спросить:

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь сейчас? 

Джо на мгновение непонимающе нахмурился, прежде чем одернуть рукав и коротко сказать:

\- Лучше. Я просто устал. Одиннадцать часов перелета.

\- Да, тебе нужно отдохнуть, - Дэниел поспешно поднялся на ноги, с полным ощущением того, что он только что переступил какую-то черту. – И поесть. Я найду что-нибудь, погоди…

Он сказал себе, что вовсе не спасается бегством, но на кухне просто открыл наугад какой-то шкафчик и остановился, глядя внутрь невидящим взглядом. Так прошло с полминуты, прежде чем Джо окликнул его:

\- Эй, ковбой… Здесь на столике валяется помада, но что-то мне подсказывает, что это не твой оттенок.

Дэниел закрыл глаза и досчитал до пяти вместо того, чтобы удариться головой о дверцу шкафчика, как ему хотелось.

\- Да, - сказал он, повысив голос. – Я живу с Кэролайн.

На несколько секунд опять воцарилась тишина.

\- Господи, - сказал Джо. – Мы в полной заднице.

На это ему было нечего ответить, поэтому Дэниел молча взял в руки чайник и включил воду.

 

***

 

\- У нас на диване спит какой-то парень, - сказала Кэролайн, закрывая за собой дверь спальни.

Дэниел опустил крышку ноутбука. Последние полчаса он занимался тем, что следовало бы сделать раньше: искал информацию о Джо в интернете.

 - Это мой друг, - сказал он, наблюдая, как Кэролайн снимает сережки и собирает волосы в пучок. - У него случилась небольшая форс-мажорная ситуация.

\- Я его знаю?

\- Нет. Он из Лондона.

Кэролайн остановилась, наполовину стянув свитер.

\- У тебя есть друзья в Лондоне?

Если бы она только знала.

\- Ну, - он пожал плечами. - Один есть.

Свитер повис на спинке стула. На очереди были джинсы.

\- Мог бы и предупредить, я бы пыль протерла.

\- Да я сам не ожидал, - поймав себя на том, что наблюдает за ней, Дэниел отвел взгляд. Потом посмотрел опять. – Тут вышло недоразумение: он прилетел по делам, но в аэропорту потеряли его вещи. До выяснения нужно оставаться здесь, а Джо тут больше никого не знает, так что… Это всего на пару дней.

\- Да я не против, - Кэролайн пожала плечами. На ее лице мелькнула лукавая улыбка. - Но, если очень хочется, можешь попытаться загладить свою вину.

За считаные доли секунды у него в голове пронеслось несколько сценариев один другого ярче. Каждый заканчивался тем, что наутро он не мог смотреть никому в глаза.

\- Шоколадные пирожные, - сказал Дэниел, и не двинулся с места, когда она опустила руку ему на плечо. - Твои любимые.

Кэролайн всегда знала, когда оставить его в покое – это было одной из причин, по которой им когда-то было комфортно вместе – и, очевидно, в новой реальности это не изменилось, потому что после секундной паузы она кивнула.

\- Идет. Стало быть, настоящий англичанин, да? Правильный и хорошо воспитанный?

Выдохнув, Дэниел позволил себе улыбнуться.

\- О да, - сказал он. – Истинный джентльмен.

 

ДЕНЬ ТРЕТИЙ

 

Наутро ему так и не выдалось возможности согласовать легенду с Джо. Времени хватило лишь на то, чтобы удостовериться, что тот выглядит уже получше, сунуть ему в руки стопку одежды и вполголоса сказать: "Ты никого здесь не знаешь, твой багаж пропал в аэропорту" – потом появилась улыбающаяся Кэролайн, и на этом все закончилось.

Насчет багажа даже врать не пришлось – не слишком нагло, по крайней мере. У Джо не было с собой никаких вещей, кроме кошелька и документов: он, должно быть, покидал Лондон в спешке. О причинах этого Дэниел пытался не думать. А заодно и не смотреть его в сторону, на всякий случай.

Кэролайн, напротив, не сводила с Джо глаз. Она задавала кучу вопросов, улыбалась, шутила, и вообще выглядела абсолютно очарованной, что почему-то не удивляло. Был один опасный момент за завтраком, когда она поинтересовалась, каким образом они познакомились, и Дэниел сказал: "Интернет" в ту же секунду, когда Джо сказал: "Работа". Они переглянулись, и, наступив ему на ногу под столом, Джо пояснил:

\- Дэн вышел на мой рабочий сайт, сделал пару конструктивных замечаний и предложил свою помощь. А потом мы просто поддерживали связь.

По сути это было правдой. В какой-то момент сайт отошел на задний план – все просто перестали о нем вспоминать, так что Дэниел почти успел забыть, с чего все началось – но сейчас у него перед глазами всплыла яркая картинка с заглавной страницы.

\- Сайт был так себе, - сказал он и сделал мысленную заметку: проверить, существует ли страница сейчас.

\- А с чем связана эта работа? Дэн упоминал, что ты здесь по делам…

\- Правда? – Джо одарил ее странной улыбкой. – Да, у меня свой бизнес. Торговый. Встречный вопрос: а вы как познакомились?

\- О, - Кэролайн слегка покраснела. – Это забавная история. Мы встретились в начальной школе: он одолжил мне карандаш, когда я потеряла свой. Так и подружились.

\- Как мило! – сказал Джо. Принять эту реакцию за чистую монету мог разве что человек, совершенно его не знавший. – И действительно забавно: Дэн, по-моему, не слишком любит делиться.

Взгляд, которым он сопроводил эти слова, был весьма красноречив – как и толчок коленом под столом.

\- Поделился с тобой одеждой, разве нет?

На этот раз на ногу ему наступила Кэролайн.

\- Да, - с легким смешком сказала она, - он был не в восторге, когда я и его карандаш потеряла.

Джо рассмеялся.

– Как все-таки приятно видеть пару, которая провела полжизни вместе и по-прежнему так влюблена.

\- Наверное, нам просто повезло, - сказала Кэролайн.

\- Да, - сказал Дэниел, когда она взглянула на него. – Наверное.

 

***

 

Когда завтрак был окончен, и Кэролайн убежала на работу, оставив их наедине, на миг повисла довольно неловкая тишина. Дэниел не был уверен, как сейчас разумней всего будет себя вести.

\- У тебя очень милая девушка, – сказал Джо.

\- Она мне не девушка, - Дэниел машинально бросил взгляд на закрытую дверь. – Уже давно.

\- Не похоже, чтобы она об этом знала.

Дэниел пожал плечами. Вряд ли на это требовался ответ, но он все равно сказал:

\- Это уже не она. Ну что, давай попытаемся определить, что произошло?

После недолгой паузы Джо кивнул.

\- Да. Давай попытаемся.

 

***

 

Легко было сказать «попытаемся определить». Понять, с чего начать, было сложнее.

\- Давай для начала сопоставим то, что нам известно, - предложил Дэниел, открывая записную книгу, найденную в собственном рюкзаке. Первые страницы с заметками, ни о чем ему не говорившими, были отправлены в корзину для мусора. – В ночь на 21 марта произошло нечто, в результате чего мы оказались здесь. Точное время нам не известно…

\- Четыре утра, - рассеянно сказал Джо. – Или около того. Помню, что посмотрел на часы незадолго до того, как все случилось.

\- Так ты видел, как это произошло? – в душе шевельнулась надежда. Эта была новая деталь, она могла дать им что-то важное.

\- Да, я был в нашей комнате, - Джо прищурился, будто на ходу припоминая детали. – Проснулся среди ночи и не мог заснуть, поэтому решил спуститься и проверить, что к чему. Увидел, что ты спишь. Мониторы ушли в режим сна, я их включил, все было спокойно. Думал как раз о том, будить тебя или нет, когда что-то случилось. Последнее, что я помню – как приборы выкинули неправдоподобные данные на секунду-другую. А потом я уже открыл глаза в своем пентхаусе, за окном светило солнце, и мне звонили какие-то люди, чтобы узнать, будет ли мистер Бернс сегодня на приеме. А потом позвонила мама, и так я понял, что дело совсем плохо.

Дэниел записал «4 утра, приборы» в блокнот и закрыл его, заложив страницу ручкой.

\- Я искал о тебе информацию, - сказал он, и Джо удивленно приподнял брови, прежде чем поинтересоваться:

\- И что ты нашел?

\- Что ты вице-президент «Лафайет Лондон», - ответа не последовало, поэтому он продолжил: - Ты с ней говорил?

Джо покачал головой.

\- Не взял трубку. Это все равно не по-настоящему, - он отвел взгляд в сторону на миг, прежде чем уже другим тоном добавить: - Я просто не могу понять: каким образом? Что, черт возьми, должно было произойти, чтобы мои родители снова меня вспомнили?

Будь отношения между ними прежними, это было бы поводом задать еще вопросы, убедиться, что он действительно в порядке. Вместо этого Дэниел вновь открыл блокнот и сказал:

\- Ключевая перемена в моей жизни – это то, что я никогда не встречал вас. Для всех остальных, насколько я могу судить, дела обстоят так же.

\- Да, но на вопрос «каким образом» это не отвечает. Да и вообще: если бы я не встретил Гарри, то бегал бы сейчас где-то по девяностым. Двухтысячным. Неважно. Нет: кто-то должен был вытащить меня из прошлого.

\- Стало быть, мы в какой-то параллельной реальности, где этим занимается другая организация, в которой работают другие люди? 

\- Я не знаю, - не без раздражения сказал Джо, прежде чем встряхнуться и покачать головой. – Нет, Дэн, мы не с той стороны к этому подходим. Параллельных реальностей не существует: реальность одна, и ее можно изменить, лишь изменив что-либо в прошлом. Кто-то что-то сделал. Что-то конкретное и очень важное – настолько, что естественный ход истории не смог затереть это событие.

\- Убил основателя?

Он сказал это полушутя, но Джо взглянул на него расширившимися глазами, прежде чем покачать головой.

\- Нет. Никто не знает ни имени основателя, ни обстоятельств. Даже точный год нигде не указан, только "начало 20 века". Я же тебе отправлял историю организации, ты ее так и не прочел?

Дэниел поморщился. Первые пару месяцев у него до этого не доходили руки – столько всего интересного было вокруг – а потом и вовсе вылетело из головы. Сейчас бы эти знания пригодились.

\- Извини. Положимся на твои знания: если бы ты собрался стереть нас из временной линии с концами, куда бы ты отправился и что бы сделал?

Взгляд Джо на мгновение расфокусировался.

\- Понятия не имею. Я смутно помню детали, на самом деле... Но если бы я поставил себе такую цель, то наверняка подготовился бы.

\- А зачем ставить себе такую цель? – он развел руками. – Кто-то настолько ненавидел свою работу? Или, может, у нас есть конкуренты?

Второй вариант, стоило произнести его вслух, звучал не так уж нелепо. Судя по выражению лица Джо, тот тоже впервые прикинул эту возможность, и выводы ему не понравились.

\- Никогда не слышал о конкурентах, но это не значит, что их нет. Если бы мы могли поговорить с Шефом… Ты его не искал?

\- Пытался, но я о нем почти ничего не знаю. Мы можем попробовать опять, если тебе известно больше моего. Дата рождения? Где он жил раньше, кем работал?

\- Конечно, - немедленно сказал Джо, прежде чем нахмуриться. - То есть… День рождения у него летом. Кажется.

\- Этого недостаточно, - с вздохом сказал Дэниел. – Как бы там ни было, я не думаю, что он что-либо помнит. Если ты говоришь, что был в комнате, это значит, что мы с тобой в тот момент находились под защитой поля. А все остальные…

«А все остальные спали у себя в комнатах», хотел было сказать он, прежде чем вспомнил, что не совсем прав. Шеф еще вечером отправился в Нью-Йорк, и при нем не возвращался.

\- Я все равно хочу его найти, - упрямо сказал Джо.

В североамериканском офисе наверняка существовала своя защита, и, возможно, более сильная, чем у них. Это могло быть зацепкой – слабой, но хоть какой-то.

\- Да, - сказал он. – Давай попытаемся.

 

***

 

Попытка успехом не увенчалась. День так и прошел в круговороте споров, лихорадочных поисках информации в интернете, и поочередных визитах к кофеварке.

\- По крайней мере, мы знаем координаты самых активных временных окон, - сказал Джо в какой-то момент.

\- Предлагаешь отправиться к одному из них и разбить там лагерь, пока нас не заметят?

\- Если других вариантов не останется, - мрачно сказал Джо, и почему-то Дэниел не сомневался, что он на это способен. – Как ты относишься к Эдинбургу?

\- У меня нет такого количества лишних денег, чтобы позволить себе наугад куда-то отправиться. Особенно если до этого «наугад» даже прямых рейсов нет. Мы просто потратимся на билеты и не добьемся ничего.

\- У меня есть деньги, я мог бы купить тебе билет. Я бы тебе целый самолет мог купить, наверное, - с вызовом сказал Джо, прежде чем вздохнуть и помассировать виски. – Ты прав, это глупо. Мне нужно больше кофе…

 

***

 

То, что последняя чашка или две были лишними, Дэниел понял только ночью. Тело готово было провалиться в сон, но мозг отключаться не собирался, а от мыслей, крутящихся в голове, легче не становилось. Даже тихое дыхание спящей Кэролайн действовало на нервы. Наконец он сдался, осторожно отбросил покрывало и выбрался из постели, тихо притворив за собой дверь.

Он собирался только забрать из гостиной ноутбук и запереться с ним в кухне, чтобы попытаться найти что-нибудь еще, но, заглянув в комнату, обнаружил, что Джо не спит. Набросив на плечи одеяло, тот сидел по-турецки на диване с его ноутбуком на коленях.

\- Ковбой, - сказал он, не поднимая глаз от экрана. - Ты не помнишь, какая у Лауры была фамилия, когда она была замужем?

\- Она была замужем? - Дэниел бросил взгляд на монитор через его плечо. Был без малого второй час. – Я не знал.

\- Да, - сказал Джо. – Она не любит об этом говорить.

В браузере перед ним был открыт с десяток вкладок. Страница поиска людей на "Фейсбуке" сообщала о нескольких сотнях найденных женщин по имени Лаура Эрнандес.

\- Никого из них не могу отыскать. У Свена, похоже, вообще нет аккаунта, у Лауры куча тезок, но ее саму я не вижу, и все еще не могу припомнить дату рождения Шефа, чтобы его найти среди всех этих Поттеров, – Джо запустил руки в волосы и взъерошил их. Непривычно короткие вихры и без того торчали в разные стороны. - Черт, мозги до сих пор толком на место не встали... Знаешь это ощущение, когда спал слишком долго и ходишь будто под водой?

Выглядел он примерно так же, как Дэниел себя чувствовал: как человек, которому нужно было выспаться.

\- Сейчас два часа ночи, - с вздохом сказал он. - Давай просто отложим это дело. До утра ничего не изменится, к сожалению.

\- Мы этого не знаем, - пробормотал Джо, но позволил ему забрать ноутбук, и не стал возражать, когда он направился выключить свет. – Мы даже не знаем точно, что случилось. Какие гарантии, что этого не случится еще раз, хотя бы сегодняшней ночью?

На это ответить было нечего. Молча Дэниел щелкнул выключателем, и комната погрузилась в темноту, не считая лунного света, проникавшего через прозрачные занавески.

\- Знаешь, мне было очень страшно.

Дэниел остановился на секунду, прежде чем опуститься на другой край дивана.

\- Знаю. Мне тоже.

В полумраке он все же увидел, как Джо покачал головой.

\- Ты, по крайней мере, знал, где и с кем находишься. А я просто оказался посреди чужой жизни без единого ключа к ней. Это было как…

\- Как в ловушке? – тихо сказал он.

\- Как в невесомости. Или в свободном падении. Никакой земли под ногами, ничего, за что можно было бы удержаться. А знаешь, что было страшней всего?

Дэниел покачал головой.

\- Понимать, что я не учусь на своих ошибках, - Джо развернулся к нему на диване, подтягивая ноги под себя. – Ничего нельзя принимать как должное. В любой момент все, что у тебя есть, может исчезнуть. Я должен был об этом знать, и тем не менее… - он покачал головой.

\- Знать что – что завтра наступит апокалипсис? – он поймал себя на том, что повышает голос, и автоматически бросил взгляд через плечо на закрытую дверь, прежде чем продолжить, уже тише: - Брось, ты не можешь предугадать всего. Если только не считаешь себя всезнающим богом.

\- Я не это имел в виду. Просто… Я не должен был дожидаться, пока ты придешь извиниться, - его молчание Джо, очевидно, воспринял как предложение продолжать. - Я должен был подумать о том, что у тебя могут быть проблемы. Причины вести себя именно так.

На этот раз была очередь Дэниела запускать руки в волосы.

\- У меня нет «проблем», Джо, - он с силой потер глаза и отнял руки от лица. – Слушай: то, что случилось – оно все равно случилось бы, даже будь мы в тот момент лучшими друзьями. Я просто не вижу смысла рассуждать о том, как все могло сложиться. Мы здесь, мы друг друга помним, и мы найдем выход – сейчас это все, что должно иметь значение.

Не сразу, но Джо кивнул.

\- Да. Ты прав. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Спокойной ночи, Дэн. Будем надеяться, что проснемся в знакомом месте.

 

ДЕНЬ ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ

 

\- Вы куда-нибудь ездили? – спросила Кэролайн. – Посмотрели город? Здесь много музеев, хотя это дело на любителя. Джо, ты не интересуешься историей?

\- Обожаю историю, - мрачно сказал тот, теребя в руках ложку.

Бросив на него предупреждающий взгляд, Дэниел сказал:

\- Не успели пока. Позже обязательно съездим.

\- А с аэропортом получилось что-нибудь выяснить?

\- С каким аэропортом? – рассеянно переспросил Джо. Но не успел Дэниел пнуть его под столом, как он внезапно выронил ложку и подскочил на ноги со словами: - Шестое августа! Конечно же, шестое августа...

Дверь захлопнулась за ним. Кэролайн моргнула, прежде чем вполголоса поинтересоваться:

\- С ним все хорошо?

\- Флетчер, иди сюда! - донеслось из гостиной. - Включи свой ноут!

\- Я же тебе вчера дал пароль, - пробормотал Дэниел себе под нос, уже поднимаясь из-за стола. - Да, все отлично, Кэл. Извини, нам нужно кое-что проверить...

 

***

 

При том, сколько времени они убили на это вчера, легкость, с которой удалось найти нужную информацию, имея дату рождения, даже несколько разочаровывала. Это оказалось в буквальном смысле делом пяти минут: у Шефа все-таки была страница в «Фейсбуке», хоть и особых признаков активности на ней не наблюдалось.

Главный сюрприз заключался в том, что на фотографии профиля он был не один. Это был любительский снимок, сделанный на улице: Шеф и миловидная рыжеволосая женщина, которую он обнимал за талию. Оба радостно улыбались. Но едва ли не самой странной деталью было то, как Шеф был одет. За все время работы Дэниел видел его в джинсах и свитере столько же раз, сколько Джо в костюме – ноль. Он выглядел как совершенно заурядный человек.

Они обменялись долгими взглядами, прежде чем Джо потер лоб и пробормотал:

\- Так, Дэн. Ты можешь найти какие-то контактные данные?

Дэниел молча отобрал у него ноутбук.

Интересного на странице Шефа было не так уж много: в основном фотографии двух девочек с копной рыжих кудрей, да одной упитанной собаки. В информации о себе значился лишь город, названия которого Дэниел никогда прежде не слышал, и имя жены. И номер телефона.

\- Дай-ка мне свой мобильный, - сказал Джо, не сводя глаз с экрана.

Звонок на иностранный номер стоил, должно быть, целое состояние, да и в Англии было сейчас очень раннее утро, но Дэниел молча извлек из кармана и протянул ему телефон. Набрав номер, тот прижал трубку к уху и закрыл глаза. Прошла секунда, другая... Потом Джо неожиданно выругался и отбросил телефон в сторону.

\- Абонент недоступен, – сказал он и прижал ладони к глазам. – Черт.

 

***

 

В этот день у Кэролайн, как оказалось, был выходной. Это не входило в его планы, поэтому при первом удобном случае Дэниел "вспомнил", что сегодня они собирались посмотреть город, и вытащил Джо на улицу. Тот не сказал и двух слов с тех пор, как они пытались дозвониться Шефу. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, Дэниел сказал бы себе, что он выглядит подавленным, но Джо это определение просто не шло.

\- Давай отдохнем всего один день, - не без легкого отчаяния сказал он, когда они оказались на улице. – Я мог бы показать тебе музей, о котором говорила Кэл, или парк, или... Куда ты хотел бы отправиться?

Джо мрачно посмотрел на него. Дэниел развел руками:

\- Ну а что еще нам остается делать?

\- Вот именно! – Джо с силой пнул камешек, валявшийся на дороге. – Нам ничего не остается делать, поэтому твой выбор – притвориться, что мы на каникулах. Тебе такой подход к жизни хорошо помогает?

Понятно было, что он просто нервничает, но на мгновение руки так и зачесались его стукнуть. Твердо напомнив себе, что из этого никогда не выходило ничего хорошего, Дэниел спрятал руки в карманы и поинтересовался:

\- А ты что предлагаешь – рвать на себе волосы?

Джо, который занес было руку к волосам, отнял ее и раздраженно поджал губы. С пару секунд они стояли посреди тротуара, недружелюбно глядя друг на друга, прежде чем Джо шумно выдохнул, потер переносицу и сказал:

\- Отвези меня в торговый центр, мне нужна одежда.

 

***

 

Прогулка по торговому центру шла гладко ровно до тех пор, пока Джо не попытался расплатиться за пару кедов.

\- Распишитесь, пожалуйста, - попросила кассир, протягивая ему чек.

Джо быстро поставил росчерк на указанном месте. Девушка начала было скреплять чеки, но остановилась и нахмурилась.

\- Простите, вы не могли бы расписаться еще раз? Образец на кредитной карте выглядит другим.

\- Что? В каком смысле?

Дэниел бросил взгляд на чек, который кассир опустила на прилавок вместе с картой. Между аккуратной подписью на образце и небрежной загогулиной на чеке общего действительно было мало.

\- Ах, да... Я повредил запястье на днях, - Джо изобразил неловкую улыбку. – Писать сложно.

\- Понимаю, - кассир вежливо улыбнулась в ответ. Настороженность в ее глазах была видна невооруженным взглядом. – Вы хотели бы вместо этого ввести пин-код?

По лицу Джо мгновенно стало ясно, что с тем же успехом его могли попросить показать танцевальный номер.

\- Давай я расплачусь, - перебил Дэниел, опуская на прилавок собственную карточку. Естественно, Джо просто не мог не выбрать самую дорогую пару обуви в магазине. – Потом отдашь.

Его собственная подпись, по крайней мере, осталась прежней. Но настороженность из глаз кассира не ушла, и Дэниел выдохнул с облегчением лишь после того, как они отошли от касс и миновали пост охраны.

\- Нигде раньше не приглядывались, – громким шепотом сказал Джо, бросив взгляд по сторонам. – Черт!

\- Ты не знаешь своего пин-кода, - констатировал Дэниел.

\- Откуда мне его знать? Мой гребаный двойник не оставил мне списка паролей.

\- То есть, у тебя нет полного доступа к твоим миллионам?

\- А ты имел на них виды? – огрызнулся Джо.

Выглядел он скорее пристыженным, чем разозленным – даже кончики ушей покраснели. Для признания в том, что в глубине души Дэниел все-таки подумывал о путешествии в Эдинбург, момент был неподходящий.

\- Ты мне самолет обещал, - с вздохом сказал он. – Тебе носки к кедам купить? Как насчет трусов?

Джо выругался и ускорил шаг.

 

***

 

До вечера оставалась еще куча времени, возвращаться не хотелось, поэтому пару часов спустя Дэниел во второй раз за несколько дней оказался на склоне горы Боннелл. Не то чтобы он это планировал, но Джо сказал: «Покажи мне что-нибудь, раз мы сегодня играем в туристов», и выбор был сделан моментально.

Наблюдая за тем, как внимательно Джо вглядывается в панораму города, он понял, что не прогадал. Высоко над городом воздух был все еще по-весеннему свежим, даже холодным, но не похоже было, чтобы он это замечал, поглощенный пейзажем.

\- Об этом месте есть много легенд, - сказал Дэниел, останавливаясь рядом, - но мне просто нравится вид.

Джо бросил на него взгляд. Ветер трепал его короткие волосы и полы расстегнутой кофты.

\- Красиво, - сказал он. – Ты сюда всех мальчиков приводишь?

На мгновение Дэниел вспомнил другого парня, который когда-то стоял на этом же месте, широко раскинув руки и закрыв глаза. Он поежился на ветру и спрятал руки в карманы.

\- Только тех, кого собираюсь столкнуть в речку.

Джо смерил его долгим взглядом, прежде чем вздохнуть и сказать:

\- Знаешь, я ведь никогда не был в Штатах. Хотя, казалось бы, что может быть легче? Всего-то ввести координаты — и ты уже в Нью-Йорке. Всегда думал, что успеется.

\- Что такое Штаты, когда у тебя есть возможность путешествовать во времени?

\- Не в этом суть, Дэн, - с вздохом сказал Джо. Затем: - Кэролайн сейчас, должно быть, не в восторге. Ты ее второй день игнорируешь.

Дэниел отвернулся, пожал плечами.

\- А я был не в восторге, когда она меня бросила, - оправдание было так себе, и он это знал.

\- Это ведь даже не она была.

\- Ты это сейчас к чему? – поинтересовался он. Джо был прав, но это не означало, что ему хотелось это слышать.

\- К тому, что, возможно, ты прямо сейчас упускаешь свой второй шанс.

\- Второй шанс? Зачем он мне? Мы расстались, эта история окончена.

На миг воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь шумом ветра и шорохом листьев.

\- Тогда, может быть, стоит ей на это намекнуть?

Когда он взглянул на Джо, тот вздохнул и развел руками.

\- Мы ведь не можем каждый день от нее прятаться. Я уже себя чувствую, как твоя любовница. Еще немного, и Кэролайн тоже так покажется.

Дэниел поморщился.

\- А какой у нас есть выбор? – вопрос был лишь наполовину риторическим. – Если я намекну Кэл, что она мне больше не девушка, она просто выставит нас обоих на улицу.

\- Значит, так тому и быть. У меня есть деньги, ковбой, мы себе можем позволить снять комнату в мотеле.

О том, что доступ к этим деньгам находился под вопросом, Дэниел ему напоминать не стал. Не дождавшись от него ответа, Джо продолжил:

\- Я просто к тому, что пока все выглядит не очень хорошо. Мы здесь явно надолго: в лучшем случае – пока ситуация сама не разрешится, а в худшем... – он осекся на мгновение, - в худшем – это навсегда. Если ты надеешься переждать бурю, то это нам вряд ли удастся.

\- Джо. Прошло два дня.

\- _Потрачено_ два дня, а мы здесь стоим и языками чешем. Изменения уже произошли, Дэн. Я не знаю, в силах ли мы с тобой их обратить. Я не знаю, в силах ли хоть кто-то.

Это было именно то, о чем Дэниел старался не думать с первого дня. Теперь слова Джо и все, что это подразумевало, повисло в воздухе между ними. Он открыл рот и обнаружил, что не представляет, что сказать.

\- Я просто говорю… - Джо отвернулся, глядя вдаль. – Может, тебе стоит все-таки задуматься о втором шансе.

Дэниел соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не задумывался об этом. Он мог очень хорошо представить себе эту тихую жизнь в спальном районе, в аккуратной квартире, где пахло благовониями, с Кэролайн, которая по-прежнему его любила.

От одной мысли об этом в горле что-то сжималось, и хотелось бежать куда глаза глядят.

\- Что будешь делать ты, если я решу воспользоваться этим шансом?

Джо передернул плечами, по-прежнему на него не глядя.

\- Уеду. Вернусь в Лондон, может быть. Я не знаю.

Выглядел он так, будто сама мысль о возвращении в Лондон вызывала у него тошноту.

\- Ты этого хочешь? – просто спросил Дэниел, и Джо покачал головой.

\- Нет. Это не моя жизнь, я просто… Это не моя жизнь.

\- А это – не моя.

\- Да, но…

\- Джо, - перебил он, и – чудо из чудес – тот действительно замолк. – Я понимаю, о чем ты. Я все понимаю, но ты зря считаешь, что эта реальность – временная линия, называй как хочешь – мне ближе, чем тебе. Там осталась моя работа, мои друзья. Здесь у меня есть съемная квартира и бывшая, которую я давно разлюбил. Думаешь, мне нужен второй шанс? Думаешь, мне даже время на размышления нужно?

Не без удовлетворения он увидел, как Джо растерянно нахмурился. Так, будто ему и в голову не приходило, что не только для него этот мир был не родным.

\- И сдаваться я не собираюсь. Мы еще не дозвонились Шефу, не перебрали все возможные варианты... Мы даже думать по-настоящему не начинали!

\- И не начнем, пока нам придется придумывать сказки для Кэролайн.

\- А какая альтернатива – собрать вещи и сорваться в никуда? – он закрыл на миг глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Для начала нам нужен план.

\- Я, ты, чемоданы, мотель, а дальше разберемся. Как тебе такой план?

В теории это звучало просто. На практике нужно было для начала разобраться с Кэролайн.

\- Дай мне немного времени, - со вздохом сказал он. – Я не хочу просто уезжать без объяснения. Нужно придумать, как это преподнести Кэролайн. Да и мотель желательно выбрать.

\- Разумно.

Еще с полминуты они стояли в молчании, глядя на пейзаж вдали. Затем Джо поежился и обхватил руками собственные плечи, и Дэниел сделал шаг назад, прежде чем ему пришло в голову отдать свою куртку, или еще что-то в этом роде.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он. – И кофту застегни наконец.

 

***

 

\- Ты вспомнил пирожные, - Кэролайн потеребила аккуратный бантик на упаковке. – Спасибо.

Ее улыбка казалась натянутой.

\- Все в порядке?

Передернув плечами, она отвернулась, чтобы включить чайник.

\- Долгая неделя. Все как обычно. У меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть, кстати.

\- Правда?

\- Билеты на тот фильм, который ты хотел посмотреть.

\- Фильм? – переспросил было он, но вовремя прикусил язык. – Ах, да, точно. Тот, в котором… Точно.

Кэролайн изогнула одну бровь. На ее лице это выражение казалось странно чужим.

\- Какой энтузиазм.

\- Нет, я рад, я просто… - он потер лоб и изобразил виноватую улыбку. – Совсем из головы вылетело. Когда сеанс?

\- Завтра утром. Или у тебя были планы?

Чайник у нее за спиной с щелчком отключился. Кэролайн это проигнорировала, так что Дэниел поднялся из-за стола.

\- Да нет, - сказал он, открывая шкафчик с посудой. – Никаких планов. Технически.

То, что он собирался с самого утра вытащить Джо куда-то и обсудить наконец дальнейшие действия, ни на что не отвлекаясь, было осложнением, о котором ей было знать не обязательно.

\- «Технически»? – повторила Кэролайн, наблюдая, как он разливает кипяток по кружкам. Затем: - Надо было купить три билета?

Отставив чайник в сторону, Дэниел повернулся к ней.

\- Нет. Нет, не надо было. Извини, я правда рад.

\- Ага, - Кэролайн опустила руку ему на плечо. – Дэн?

Это был момент, когда ему полагалось ее поцеловать. Это Дэниел и сделал, быстро и почти по-братски, лишь слегка прикоснувшись губами к уголку ее губ. Когда он отстранился, ее глаза были закрыты.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она едва слышно, прежде чем открыть глаза и сделать шаг назад. – Зови своего друга. Будем пить чай.

 

ДЕНЬ ПЯТЫЙ

 

Когда он сообщил Джо о том, что собирается в кино, тот лишь пробормотал, что ему все равно, он не выспался и у него болит голова, и натянул покрывало на макушку. Затем, не высовываясь, попросил оставить ему телефон, чтобы он мог еще раз позвонить Шефу. Дэниел сомневался, что это к чему-то приведет, но положил свой телефон на журнальный столик, прежде чем тихо закрыть за собой дверь.

Кэролайн выбрала все тот же кинотеатр, куда они ходили в студенчестве. Когда-то это было для них традицией – смотреть новый фильм каждую неделю, устроившись в мягких креслах в последнем ряду с большим ведерком попкорна на двоих. Теперь же Дэниел не помнил, когда в последний раз был в кинотеатре. Стало немного не до этого, когда его собственная жизнь превратилась в фантастическое кино.

Фильм, который, по словам Кэролайн, он давно хотел посмотреть, оказался каким-то боевиком для подростков. Чем это заинтересовало другую версию его, Дэниел понятия не имел, потому что это был не тот жанр, который он выбрал бы добровольно.

Людей в зале почти не было, никто не переругивался и не хрустел попкорном над ухом, но сосредоточиться на экране все равно не удавалось. Никак не удавалось отделаться от ощущения, что что-то было не так – что не стоило соглашаться на это свидание, или оставлять Джо одного в доме, или пить кофе этим утром, потому что усидеть на одном месте сейчас было крайне сложно.

В аккурат в тот момент, когда на экране главная героиня и главный злодей направили друг на друга оружие, у Кэролайн в кармане завибрировал телефон. Не без труда вытащив его наружу, та бросила взгляд на экран и удивленно приподняла бровь, прежде чем повернуть дисплей к нему. Когда Дэниел увидел собственное имя, его сердце без всякой на то причины пропустило один удар.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - шепнул он, выхватывая телефон у нее из рук, и нажал на "Принять звонок", еще не успев выбраться из ряда. – Все в порядке? Ты дозвонился?

На экране, к счастью, по-прежнему царило напряженное молчание. В этой тишине он хорошо услышал, как Джо сделал нетвердый вдох, прежде чем сказать:

\- Нет. Не дозвонился. Дэн, ты знаешь испанский?

Это было не тем, что он ожидал услышать. Толкнув дверь кинозала, Дэниел ступил наружу и прислонился к стене. Там он переспросил:

\- Прости, что?

\- Испанский, Дэн, ты говоришь по-испански? Потому что я... Я, кажется, нашел Лауру, но... Я вспомнил ее замужнюю фамилию, но я не могу понять...

На экране что-то взорвалось и стену слегка встряхнуло. Дэниел сделал шаг в сторону, вниз по коридору.

\- Я могу объясниться по-испански, если нужно, - осторожно сказал он. Что-то в голосе Джо настораживало: то ли напряжение, то ли растерянность, какой Дэниел от него никогда прежде не слышал. – Но верней будет использовать онлайн-переводчик. Да и разве Лаура не знает английского?

\- Лаура? Лаура уже ничего не знает, - сказал Джо, и Дэниел остановился посреди коридора, потому что его внезапно пробрала дрожь. – Лаура es muerta. Esta muerta? Умерла.

Дэниел всегда был уверен, что "земля ушла из-под ног" – это преувеличение, но на какое-то мгновение после слов Джо он в буквальном смысле перестал ощущать почву под ногами. Все звуки, все движения вокруг отошли на задний план – он словно оказался в вакууме, даже сердце на миг перестало биться. Прошло, наверное, с пару секунд, прежде чем ему удалось совладать с собой.

\- Скажи мне, что ты нашел, - он снова двинулся с места, почти не осознавая этого. Вокруг было слишком шумно, черт возьми. – Что там написано? Прочти мне.

\- "Mujer asesinada..." Это она, Дэн, это ее фото. Три года назад.

Дэниел протолкнулся сквозь толпу подростков в яркой одежде, выслушал несколько недетских фраз вдогонку, остановился у ближайшей стены, опершись на нее одной рукой. Сам того не заметив, он оказался уже почти в дверях кинотеатра.

\- Слушай, - беспомощно сказал он. – Джо, это все неправда, ты же сам говорил, это не наша реальность. Здесь все не по-настоящему...

Две пожилые дамы, шествующие мимо под ручку, наградили его странными взглядами. Дэниел закрыл глаза, прислонившись к стене.

\- Дэн, ты можешь вернуться домой? Пожалуйста.

Никогда прежде Дэниел не слышал, чтобы он говорил таким тоном – как испуганный ребенок.

\- Что-то еще случилось? – резко сказал он. – В чем дело, Джо?

Пауза.

\- Что-то не так. Я не знаю... что-то не так. Что-то происходит.

Дэниел бросил взгляд вглубь кинотеатра, на закрытую дверь кинозала. Он мог вернуться и сказать Кэролайн, что у него возникли неотложные дела, вызвать для нее такси после сеанса... Ну почему, черт возьми, он согласился на этот поход в кино?

\- Дэн, я... Мне... – Джо осекся и судорожно вдохнул. - Пожалуйста.

Он сделал машинальный шаг в сторону выхода, развернулся на пятках, запустил руку в волосы.

\- Я могу быть на месте только через полчаса.

\- Хорошо. Хорошо, - снова небольшая пауза. – Черт, ты же сейчас в кино... Извини, не слушай меня. Я не знаю, что говорю.

\- Буду через полчаса, - сказал Дэниел и повесил трубку.

 

***

 

\- Ты мне скажешь, что случилось? – Кэролайн с трудом поспевала за его шагами, но не отставала. Дэниел предлагал ей остаться в кинотеатре, но в ответ ожидаемо услышал: "Без машины и телефона? Ты нормальный?"

\- Джо только что узнал, что его близкая подруга умерла.

\- О, - выдохнула Кэролайн. – Черт.

Впереди по коридору медленно шагала молодая пара с маленьким ребенком. Огибать их было неудобно, поэтому Дэниел протиснулся между матерью и дочерью. Кэролайн последовала за ним.

\- Ты думаешь, он может что-то глупое сделать?

\- Он не из таких, - сквозь зубы сказал Дэниел, но, вспоминая голос Джо по телефону, он больше не был ни в чем уверен.

Они были уже на выходе из кинотеатра. Через прозрачные двери, сквозь бесконечную парковку... Телефон вновь зазвонил, когда он вытаскивал из кармана ключи от машины.

\- Дэн, - сказал Джо уже более привычным тоном. – Я немного погорячился, правда. Извини, возвращайся в зал.

\- Закрой рот, - посоветовал он, застегивая ремень безопасности. – Я скоро буду.

Джо замолк.

\- Да не в буквальном смысле, - Дэниел прижал телефон к уху одной рукой и вывернул руль другой. – Говори, Джо.

\- Дэн, ты с ума сошел? – это была Кэролайн. – Хочешь разбиться, или чтобы нас арестовали?

\- Мне просто… немного страшно.

\- Это не по-настоящему, - с нажимом сказал он, игнорируя сдавленное восклицание, которое издала Кэролайн. – Ты же знаешь, что это не по-настоящему, Джо, - черт возьми, он не настолько хорошо умел водить, чтобы рисковать. – Погоди, я включаю громкую связь. Ты просто дыши глубже, ладно?

На то, чтобы добраться до дома, ушло пятнадцать минут. За все это время ни один из них не произнес больше ни слова.

 

***

 

Когда он распахнул дверь, Джо сидел прямо на полу в гостиной, закутавшись в одеяло и глядя в экран ноутбука. Он безмолвно развернул монитор к нему, и Дэниел, опустившись на колени, скользнул взглядом по экрану. Это была газета – примитивный дизайн, квадратные буквы заголовков, сканированные фотографии низкого качества. Он узнал Лауру, молодую и радостную, в белом платье, прочел: "Женщина убита в годовщину свадьбы", закрыл вкладку и оттолкнул ноутбук в сторону, подальше от себя, мысленно отталкивая и всю эту историю в дальний угол сознания. Нельзя было позволять себе расклеиваться по поводу факта, который он был не в силах изменить.

\- С ней все будет хорошо, когда мы вернемся, - если он мог произнести это с достаточной уверенностью, он мог в это поверить. – Это даже не наша Лаура…

Джо молча покачал головой. Выглядел он почти нормально, разве только чуть более растрепанным, чем обычно. Что было ненормально – так это то, как его побелевшие пальцы сжимали край одеяла. Протянув было к нему руку, Дэниел в последний момент остановил себя: после всего, что произошло, лезть с объятиями было не лучшей идеей. Движение превратилось в попытку поправить одеяло, сползающее с одного плеча, и он сжал край материи между пальцев.

\- Она даже не будет об этом помнить…

Он резко прикусил язык, когда Джо обнял его – просто подался вперед, уткнувшись лбом в воротник рубашки. На миг его мозг выкинул синий экран смерти, но его руки уже машинально притягивали Джо ближе.

\- Все хорошо. Мы все исправим, правда…

За спиной тихо скрипнула дверь. Дэниел не шелохнулся, а Джо, казалось, не заметил, как он напрягся.

\- Она умерла, Дэн. Она умерла, а я так и не спросил, что случилось…

\- Все будет хорошо, - не без отчаяния повторил он. – Вот увидишь.

Дверь за спиной все с тем же тихим скрипом закрылась. Медленно выдохнув, Дэниел крепче прижал его к себе и закрыл глаза.

 

***

 

Кэролайн ждала его в спальне – сидела на краю кровати, сложив руки между колен. Она опустила плотные жалюзи на окне почти до конца, и в полумраке единственным, что хорошо можно было разглядеть, был ее силуэт: собранные в пучок волосы, неестественно прямая спина.

\- Как он?

Закрыв за собой дверь, Дэниел прислонился к ней.

\- Нормально. Относительно.

\- Хорошо, - Кэролайн помедлила. – Дэн, я не понимаю, что происходит, но мне это совсем не нравится.

\- Мне тоже, - пробормотал он себе под нос, но она, казалось, не услышала.

\- Мне кажется, ты мне чего-то не рассказываешь. Чем дальше, тем сильнее кажется.

Нащупав за спиной дверную ручку, Дэниел осторожно переспросил:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- А как по-твоему? – Кэролайн не двинулась с места. – Если ты серьезно считаешь, что я верю в историю с аэропортом, то ты меня, наверное, за дуру держишь. Он здесь наверняка по другой причине, и прямо сейчас я вовсе не уверена, что это все законно. Как вы там говорили, «торговый бизнес»? Это связано с наркотиками, Дэниел?

От неожиданности он едва не рассмеялся.

\- Что? Нет, конечно, нет. У него настоящий бизнес, сеть магазинов.

\- Знаешь, я не уверена, что это правда. Я даже не уверена, что насчет подруги ты мне не соврал. Ты мне уже много чего говорил, и все оказалось неправдой.

Дэниел на мгновение зажмурился и сильнее сжал дверную ручку. Вот и старайся после этого сделать как лучше…

\- Кэл, я объяснил бы тебе все, если бы мог, но это слишком сложно. Ничего незаконного не происходит, клянусь.

\- А знаешь, что? Мне все равно, - Кэролайн развела руками. – Я не знаю, что у вас за секреты, и что не так с твоим другом. Все, что я знаю – мне неуютно в собственном доме. И я так больше не могу, Дэн. Поблизости полно отелей, Джо может найти другое место, если он так богат. А ты можешь отправляться с ним, или остаться и рассказать мне честно обо всем с начала до конца, но так, как сейчас, больше быть не должно. Это мой ультиматум.

Ее голос дрогнул на последних словах, и Кэролайн поднялась на ноги, повернувшись к нему спиной. Мысленно Дэниел выругался, и оттолкнулся от двери.

\- Ты права, так будет лучше. Мы съезжаем.

\- Что?! – Кэролайн развернулась на каблуках так резко, что он застыл на месте. – Ты это серьезно? Сделал выбор и собираешься свалить, вот так просто?

Менее получаса назад он уверял Джо, что все это не по-настоящему и не имеет значения. Самому в это поверить сейчас было бы неплохо.

\- Прости, - сказал он. А что еще оставалось?

\- «Прости»? Да что с тобой не так? – Кэролайн всплеснула руками. – Неделю назад мы говорили о свадьбе, а тут этот парень появляется из ниоткуда, и ты просто берешь и бросаешь все? Вы три дня назад встретились! Какого черта?

Когда Кэролайн сделала шаг к нему, Дэниел уже ожидал было, что она попытается дать ему пощечину, но она лишь остановилась рядом и оперлась локтями на комод, словно это было единственное, что удерживало ее на ногах. Сбросив очки, она закрыла лицо руками.

\- Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, - беспомощно сказал Дэниел. Ему всегда казалось, что эта фраза имеет право на существование лишь в ситкомах – и вот, пожалуйста.

\- Так расскажи мне, в чем дело! – Кэролайн резко выпрямилась. Когда она отбросила прядь волос с лица, Дэниел с ужасом увидел влажный блеск в ее глазах. – Молчишь? Хуже уже не будет, Дэниел, можешь просто сказать правду. Хоть раз в своей жизни.

К лицу прилил жар. Чувство вины стремительно уступало место чему-то совершенно иному, что он не давал себе чувствовать прежде.

\- Хорошо, я расскажу тебе правду, - слова вырвались, прежде чем он успел себя остановить. Да и какой смысл был себя останавливать? Хуже уже было некуда. – Правда в том, что я не тот Дэниел, которого ты знаешь. Я из параллельной реальности, в которой мы с тобой уже несколько месяцев не вместе. В той реальности я жил в Лондоне и работал в бюро путешествий во времени. Там мы и познакомились с Джо. Но что-то произошло, нас забросило сюда, и теперь нам нужно придумать способ вернуться домой. Вот тебе вся правда.

На долгие мгновения повисла тишина. Встретив ошеломленный взгляд Кэролайн, он развел руками.

\- Убирайтесь к черту, - тихо сказала она. – Прямо сейчас.

 

***

 

На выезде из города нашелся небольшой мотель, в котором нашлась свободная комната и подключение к интернету. Дэниел молча протянул девушке на рецепции свою карточку и не сказал ни слова, когда Джо оставил его разбираться с багажом в одиночку. Говорить было почему-то сложно.

На улице к этому времени уже начинало темнеть. Он задернул тонкие шторы, включил лампу у кровати. Кнопка выключения плохо работала, пришлось зажать ее записной книжкой. Зачем ему вообще понадобилась записная книжка, когда у него был с собой ноутбук?

Джо растянулся на своей кровати прямо в кедах — не то чтобы это могло сильно навредить покрывалу – и печально сказал:

\- Надо было поехать в "Хилтон". Я тренировался копировать подпись, – потом, когда Дэниел не ответил ничего, добавил: - Извини. Не слишком красиво получилось.

\- Ты не виноват.

\- Это уж как посмотреть.

Спорить Дэниел не собирался, когда ясно было, кто виновник всего.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он вместо этого, опускаясь на край собственной кровати.

Джо пожал плечами. Выглядел он нормально. Его собственная реакция теперь казалась неадекватной, несоразмерной случившемуся. Давно пора было понять, что на роль героя он не годился, но все равно почему-то тянуло спасать тех, кто в этом на самом деле не нуждался.

\- Когда ты мне звонил, ты был чем-то напуган. Не только… - Дэниел осекся. Упоминать о Лауре он не собирался. – Не только той статьей. Что произошло?

Ответил Джо не сразу.

\- Не знаю. Не знаю, со мной будто что-то случилось. Мне казалось, что я схожу с ума.

\- Как будто все вокруг нереально?

\- Нет. Да. Может быть, - Джо развел руками. – Я не знаю, Дэн. Я не понимал, где нахожусь. Так выглядит приступ паники?

О приступах паники Дэниел знал не слишком много.

\- Может быть, - медленно сказал он. – Наверное. А сейчас ты как?

\- Нормально, - после небольшой паузы сказал тот. – Сейчас нормально.

В молчании прошло несколько секунд.

\- Знаешь, когда я впервые встретил Лауру, у нее был пластырь. На щеке, вот здесь.

Дэниел кивнул, хоть Джо на него и не смотрел. Он помнил небольшой шрам, который Лаура обычно старалась замаскировать макияжем.

\- У меня был синяк. На том же месте, - Джо на миг прикрыл глаза ладонью, прежде чем продолжить: - Я даже ее имени не знал, а она спросила, хочу ли я поговорить. Первая на весь офис спросила.

Он замолк, вновь закрыв глаза рукой. Дэниел сжал в руках край покрывала.

\- Ты хочешь поговорить?

Джо покачал головой.

\- Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось, - когда он отнял руки от лица, его глаза казались слегка покрасневшими. – Что мы будем делать, Дэн?

Вопрос застал его врасплох, потому что это была его реплика. Это он должен был спросить, а Джо – моментально предложить наилучший вариант действий. Все было неправильно, но Джо смотрел на него в ожидании ответа, поэтому он собрался и сказал с уверенностью, которой вовсе не испытывал:

\- Что-нибудь придумаем. Непременно.

 

***

 

В маленькой ванной все краны были ржавыми, а вода никак не желала нагреваться до комфортной температуры, но Дэниел все же провел в душе в три раза дольше необходимого, просто стоя под слабой струей. Дышать было неожиданно сложно, и не только потому, что вода пахла ржавчиной.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, то обнаружил, что Джо уже спит, кое-как укрывшись тонким одеялом. Раздеваться он не стал, но хотя бы кеды снял – из-под одеяла виднелись разноцветные носки. Которые еще вчера принадлежали Дэниелу.

На долгих несколько секунд он остановился у кровати, глядя на эти носки. Затем осторожно поправил одеяло и выключил лампу, прежде чем забраться в собственную кровать и накрыть голову подушкой.

Заснуть ему не удавалось еще очень долго.

 

ДЕНЬ ШЕСТОЙ

 

Наутро его разбудил телефонный звонок. Не глядя, Дэниел нащупал телефон на ночном столике и прижал к уху.

\- Да?

\- Дорогой, - сказал голос его мамы. – Не объяснишь, почему твоя девушка только что приехала на грузовом такси и оставила кучу вещей у нас на крыльце?

Молча прервав звонок, он отбросил телефон в сторону. Считанные секунды спустя тот зазвонил вновь. Дэниел отключил звук и спрятал его под подушку.

\- Доброе утро, - рассеянно сказал Джо.

Он сидел на своей кровати, склонившись над блокнотом, который выглядел знакомым. Дэниел бросил взгляд на ночной столик – да, это была та самая записная книжка, которой он вчера прижал лампу. Рубашка, которую Джо накинул поверх футболки, тоже принадлежала ему, не говоря уже о носках. Может, он и должен был бы почувствовать раздражение, но вместо этого, необъяснимо, его накрыла волна тепла.

\- Доброе, - сказал Дэниел и спрятал лицо в подушку в отчаянной попытке скрыть рвущуюся наружу улыбку.

 

***

 

После завтрака – если пару шоколадных батончиков из автомата можно было так назвать – Джо первым делом присвоил его телефон. За эти дни Дэниел сам пользовался своим телефоном реже, чем он.

\- У тебя здесь четыре пропущенных звонка от мамы и еще два сообщения от какой-то Стефани.

Содержание сообщений было представить себе несложно. "Что произошло, Дэниел? Ты опять налажал, Дэниел?"

\- Пускай, - пробормотал он и растянулся на кровати, глядя в потолок. – Это уже неважно.

Краем глаза он видел, как Джо молча посмотрел на него, прежде чем пожать плечами, набрать номер и включить громкую связь. Сообщение о недоступности абонента они дослушали до конца.

\- Это бесполезно, - устало сказал Джо, опуская телефон на кровать. – Ты был прав, он не будет ничего помнить.

Дэниел повернул голову, чтобы глянуть на него.

\- Мы этого не узнаем, пока не дозвонимся. Он как Шеф Шредингера.

\- Ага, - Джо даже не усмехнулся.

\- Нет, серьезно: он в тот момент был… - осекшись, Дэниел приподнялся на локтях. Идея, которая его посетила, казалась настолько элементарной, что он не мог поверить, как они не подумали об этом раньше. – Джо? Есть одна вещь, которую мы с тобой забыли проверить.

 

***

 

\- Есть восемь офисов, верно? – открыв блокнот на первой попавшейся странице, Дэниел быстро начертил небрежные формы континентов. – Лондон. Нью Йорк. Южная Америка. Австралия. Россия. Сингапур… – где, черт возьми, Сингапур находился? Он поставил точку наугад где-то северней Австралии. – Эмираты. Нигерия. В каждом из этих офисов должна быть система безопасности, подобная нашей.

Джо начал кивать еще до того, как он закончил.

\- Должны быть дежурные, которые тоже все помнят.

\- Нет, - Дэниел быстро покачал головой, потом поправился: - Да, но я не об этом. Тех людей нам не найти, мы о них ничего не знаем. Но если мы смогли отыскать Гарри Поттера, то точно сможем отыскать, к примеру, Александра Маккинни. Ты многих начальников знаешь по именам?

\- Есть шейх. Харис. Я с ним виделся.

\- Харис аль-Заман, точно, - Дэниел быстро записал имя – на слух, как получилось – над точкой, символизировавшей Дубай. – Еще кто-то?

\- Женщина из Сиднея… - Джо наморщил лоб. – Катрина? Кэтрин? Черт, понятия не имею.

Сейчас было самое время жалеть о том, что между собой отделения почти не контактировали. Единственными, чьи имена находились на слуху, были аль-Заман – миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп – да начальник американского офиса, не дававший о себе забыть через регулярную рассылку новостей по электронной почте.

\- Ничего страшного, этого хватит, - свесившись с кровати, Дэниел вытащил из-под нее свой ноутбук (оставлять его на виду он не решался даже в комнате, запертой изнутри – что-то в этом мотеле не внушало доверия). – Мы ближе всего к Нью-Йорку, так что…

\- Поверить не могу, что я об этом не подумал. Мы даже не проверили, что случилось с другими офисами!

\- С офисами то же, что и с нашим, даже если здания на месте, - рассеянно сказал Дэниел и повозил пальцем по сенсорной панели, пытаясь силой мысли заставить ноутбук быстрей подсоединиться к слабенькому интернету. – Сервера общие, и они пропали, значит, пропало все.

\- Значит, искать нужно людей.

Страница наконец загрузилась, и Дэниел быстро ввел поисковый запрос.

\- Да, именно этим мы и займемся. Я сейчас попробую… - строки результатов появились на экране, и он прикусил язык. – Так. Это было легче, чем я ожидал.

Джо очутился рядом раньше, чем он успел договорить. Вместе они склонились над монитором, где красовалась фотография светловолосого мужчины в деловом костюме.

\- Это он?

\- Кажется, - неуверенно сказал Джо. – Да. Да, это он. Что там?

Согласно информации, находившейся в общем доступе, Александр Маккинни уже не первый год возглавлял крупное рекламное агентство. Его аккаунты в социальных сетях, его адрес электронной почты, его номер телефона – все это было на виду. Последняя запись на личной страницу была датирована 17-м марта – фотография, на которой Александр был запечатлен рядом с улыбающейся блондинкой в инвалидной коляске. И никаких признаков активности после этой даты.

\- Телефон, - попросил Джо, протягивая руку.

Личный номер, указанный в сети, впрочем, оказался отключен.

\- Какое совпадение, - мрачно сказал Джо. – Давай попробуем рабочий номер.

Быстро набрав номер, он прижал трубку к уху, прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза.

\- Доброе утро. Мне необходимо переговорить с мистером Маккинни: подскажите, пожалуйста, номер, по которому с ним можно связаться... Нет, мне нужен именно Александр. Да, я понимаю... Спасибо, это подойдет. Доброе утро, мне необходимо переговорить с мистером Маккинни...

Его несколько раз перебрасывали на разные номера: Дэниел давно бросил бы трубку, но Джо продолжал повторять одно и то же. Это был тот самый тон, о котором Дэниел когда-то подумал: "ни один молодой парень не может всерьез говорить с таким напыщенным акцентом".

\- Понимаю, - сказал Джо в очередной раз. – Меня зовут Джозеф Бернс. И, пожалуйста, напомните ему, что нас познакомил мистер Поттер. Благодарю.

Он отбросил телефон в сторону и выдохнул сквозь зубы.

\- Маккинни нет в офисе. Судя по тому, как секретарша заикалась, он там уже давно не появлялся. Другого номера они дать не могут, и вообще ничего не могут.

Это было уже подозрительно, и Джо явно думал о том же.

\- Давай пока отправим ему сообщение, - предложил Дэниел. – Везде, где только можем. Я оставлю свой номер телефона, чтобы он мог с нами связаться.

\- Как хочешь, - Джо поджал губы. – Не поможет, если он не хочет, чтобы его нашли.

\- Но и не повредит. Хуже уже не будет, в любом случае.

На это Джо возражать не стал.

 

***

 

Близилось обеденное время, поэтому они нашли придорожное кафе неподалеку от мотеля – место без претензии на изысканность: столики, накрытые клетчатой клеенкой, и заляпанное жиром меню. Общую картину безнадежности это довершало.

\- Если он помнит, то что это, по-твоему, означает? – поинтересовался Джо, сжимая в руках кружку с кофе.

Дэниел покачал головой. Догадки у него были, а вот уверенности в том, что ими следует делиться, не было. Джо, впрочем, сделал это за него.

\- Шеф был в Нью-Йорке несколько раз на той неделе. Чаще, чем обычно.

\- А еще он был в Дубае.

\- И в Москве. Думаешь, они знали, что что-то должно произойти?

Свои следующие слова Дэниел постарался подобрать осторожно:

\- Если они знали об опасности, то почему не предупредили всех? Я не думаю, что это совпадение, но… Джо, тебе не кажется, что произошло все это не случайно?

Тот непонимающе прищурился. Дэниел пояснил:

\- Мы с тобой говорили о том, как сложно провернуть такую диверсию. Нужны специальные знания и инструменты, и мне не верится, что это можно было сделать в одиночку. А здесь у нас есть группа людей, обладающая всеми возможными знаниями и инструментами…

\- Нет, - твердо сказал Джо. – Нет, нет. Зачем им такое могло понадобиться?

\- А зачем вообще кому угодно это могло понадобиться? – Дэниел развел руками. – Конкуренты, о которых мы никогда не слышали? Ты в это действительно веришь?

\- Больше, чем в то, что Шеф каким-то образом вмешался в ход истории. Он не стал бы в таком участвовать, Дэн. Он знает, что бывает, когда шутишь со временем.

Дэниел машинально огляделся по сторонам, но вокруг было пусто, только официантка скучала у стойки в дальнем углу.

\- Я просто к тому, что… - он вздохнул и прямо сказал то, что вертелось в голове: - Только на моей памяти было два случая, когда Шеф отдал указание рискнуть и вмешаться. Со стороны это именно как шутки со временем и выглядело. Не знаю, как ты, но лично я его решения не всегда понимаю. Возможно все.

Джо закусил губу, прежде чем покачать головой и потереть глаза рукой.

\- Я уже не знаю, что думать.

Выдохнув, Дэниел взглянул на телефон, лежавший рядом.

\- Будем надеяться, что скоро узнаем…

 

***

 

Вернувшись в мотель, они первым делом проверили почту и социальные сети, но чуда не произошло: ответа от Александра Маккинни во входящих не нашлось. Зато нашлось 11 сообщений от Стефани Флетчер.

\- Не проверишь?

\- Я примерно представляю, о чем они, - Дэниел закрыл вкладку, лишь для того, чтобы секундой позже с вздохом досады открыть ее вновь. – Проверю, пожалуй.

Сообщения предсказуемо начинались с «Какого хрена, Дэниел?», и заканчивались «Возьми трубку, пожалуйста. Мы все переживаем.» Это последнее было не похоже на его сестру: Стефани редко утруждала себя просьбой «пожалуйста», и еще реже говорила о каких бы то ни было переживаниях. Дэниел помнил ровным счетом один случай, когда услышал от нее нечто подобное, и об этом случае они больше не упоминали.

Потерев лицо рукой, он пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Надо перезвонить.

Джо, старательно делавший вид, что не подглядывает в экран, поднялся на ноги.

\- Я могу выйти.

\- Да не нужно, - со вздохом сказал Дэниел. Стены в мотеле были сделаны из картона: он не сомневался, что даже сейчас их разговор слышат соседи с обеих сторон.

Пожав плечами, Джо забрал с тумбочки блокнот и расположился с ним на собственной кровати.

Пропущенные звонки у него были от родителей и от Стефани, и, ненадолго задумавшись, Дэниел выбрал из всех зол наименьшее.

Она подняла трубку на третьем гудке.

\- Слава богу! Дэнни, мы тут все с ума сходим!

Автоматически Дэниел поморщился. У его матери всегда была привычка драматизировать.

\- Извини. Со мной все в порядке.

\- Что значит «все в порядке»? Где ты?

Он огляделся по сторонам, прежде чем сказать:

\- В мотеле. Все хорошо, правда.

По сравнению с тем, какое возмущение слышалось в ее голосе поначалу, следующие слова прозвучали очень ласково.

\- Солнышко, ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь вернуться домой. Что бы ты ни натворил, мы все можем понять. А что не поймем, то простим.

\- Я ничего не «натворил».

Мама помедлила, прежде чем понизить голос почти до шепота:

\- Кэролайн сказала, ты ее бросил ради молодого человека, которого встретил в интернете.

Дэниел невольно взглянул на Джо. Тот сосредоточенно что-то черкал в блокноте.

\- Не могу сказать, что это красивый поступок, но в любом случае мы всегда будем на твоей стороне.

\- Мам… - он помассировал переносицу кончиками пальцев, уже сожалея о том, что решил перезвонить. – Она ошибается. Все было не так.

\- Да? – почему-то ему показалось, что сказано это было с легким разочарованием. – А как все было?

Как на это ответить, Дэниел понятия не имел. В молчании прошла секунда, другая.

\- По правде говоря, мы все знали, что долго это не продлится, - с вздохом сказала она. - Прости, что я так прямолинейно…

Его мать извинялась за прямолинейность – лучшее доказательство того, что он действительно находился в иной реальности. А она все продолжала:

\- Но ты ведь никогда не был в нее влюблен по уши, как в своего мексиканского мальчика.

К лицу прилила краска, моментально, будто его застукали за чем-то запретным (например, за поцелуями с лучшим другом). Пока Дэниел пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы что-то ответить, она добавила:

\- Ничего страшного, все делают ошибки. Уверена, Кэролайн тебя простит, если ты ей дашь время.

Откуда-то издалека донесся еще один голос. Слова разобрать было сложно, но Дэниелу показалось, что он услышал «измена».

\- Этого я повторять не собираюсь, Стефани, - сказала мама в сторону. – Я уже ему объяснила, что это было некрасиво, - и уже в трубку добавила: - Лучше бы ты, конечно, поговорил с кем-то, прежде чем рвать отношения, но что сделано, то сделано. Это не конец света.

\- Я знаю, - выдавил он. – Слушай, мам: я не изменял ей, клянусь.

Ручка в руках у Джо замерла, прежде чем опять двинуться. Дэниел зажмурился.

\- Вот и хорошо! Я не сомневалась, - мама помедлила. – Возвращайся, Дэнни. И друга своего приводи, место у нас найдется.

\- Спасибо, я… мы запомним, - закрыв глаза рукой, он заставил себя продолжить: - Все действительно в порядке, правда. У меня просто есть дела, с которыми нужно разобраться.

\- Если ты уверен, - пауза. – Просто не сомневайся, что мы все тебя любим. Мы будем рады.

\- Да, я уверен, - следующие слова дались с неожиданным трудом. – И… я вас тоже люблю.

Он первым нажал на кнопку прекращения звонка и упал на спину, все еще закрывая глаза рукой. Телефон, зажатый в другой руке, казался на ощупь почти обжигающе горячим – совсем как его уши. Температура в комнате поднялась, казалось, на несколько градусов за последние пару минут.

\- Разговор прошел не так, как ты ожидал? – осторожно поинтересовался Джо.

Дэниел несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, прежде чем сказать:

\- Моя мама передает, что они будут рады видеть нас обоих у себя дома.

Судя по звуку, Джо закрыл блокнот. Затем сказал:

\- Она думает, что мы?..

\- Извини. Легче было не спорить.

Джо пощелкал ручкой.

\- Хорошо.

Больше он не сказал ничего, но Дэниел этого и не ожидал. Отложив телефон в сторону, он накрыл лицо обеими руками и сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать ровно.

 

***

 

Пару часов спустя ответа от Маккинни они так и не получили. Дэниел рассеянно листал его страницу в одной из социальных сетей – множество фотографий с одинаково сияющей улыбкой на фоне различных декораций – прикидывая, может ли вычислить его местонахождение по меткам геолокации, когда Джо внезапно отбросил в сторону блокнот и уселся на кровати, подтягивая под себя ноги.

\- Когда я сказал родителям, что мне нравятся парни, они сказали: «Не говори ерунды».

Дэниел поднял взгляд от ноутбука. Это был, наверное, второй раз на его памяти, когда Джо по собственной инициативе заводил разговор о своей семье.

\- Сколько тебе было лет? – осторожно спросил он.

\- Тринадцать, почти четырнадцать. Я только что перешел в новую школу. Они, наверное, решили, что в пансионатах все мальчики проходят через такой этап, - Джо передернул плечами. – Но, знаешь, я это задолго до того знал. С тех пор, как себя помню. А они ничего не замечали.

Опустив крышку ноутбука, Дэниел отложил его в сторону. Ему не приходило в голову, что можно было ответить, кроме «Твои родители, должно быть, не самые приятные люди», а это вряд ли стоило говорить. К счастью, Джо продолжил:

\- Для меня это было важно, а они просто… отмели все в сторону. Как и все остальное, что им мешало сделать из меня идеального сына.

 Горечь в его голосе была явственно слышна. Не в первый раз Дэниел пожелал себе умения говорить на щекотливые темы. Семья Джо в общем и целом была темой сложной, а в особенности сейчас. Поэтому он выбрал другой путь и сказал:

\- Я своим родителям ничего не рассказывал. Может быть, Стефани проговорилась, а может, у меня не так хорошо получалось хранить секреты, как мне казалось… Самое смешное, что я когда-то боялся их реакции.

Джо одарил его невеселой улыбкой.

\- Они верующие?

\- Не слишком, - он покачал головой. – Я просто и без того их разочаровывал одним своим существованием.

\- Ты? – Джо нахмурился. – Как ты мог кого-то разочаровать?

Звучало это так, будто он не мог себе такого представить. Дэниел отвел взгляд.

\- Я был тихим, не интересовался спортом, и долгое время моим единственным другом была девочка. Из моей сестры и то парень получился бы лучше.

\- Это все не показатель мужественности, - негромко заметил Джо.

Дэниел передернул плечами.

\- Если бы только мне это кто-то сказал в тринадцать лет.

Эти слова стали неожиданностью даже для него самого, но едва они сорвались с языка, как Дэниел понял, что говорит чистую правду. Никогда прежде он сознательно не думал об этих вещах, пока не заговорил о них вслух. Не думать о конкретных вещах у него, впрочем, всегда хорошо получалось.

\- Как по мне, парень из тебя получился очень даже ничего, - Джо улыбнулся одним уголком губ, и, прежде чем Дэниел успел это осмыслить, добавил: - Ты поэтому не хотел признаваться? Комплексы?

\- Нет, - машинально сказал он, потом поправился: - Может быть, частично. Но в основном… мужчины мне на самом деле не слишком нравятся.

«Как, впрочем, и женщины» он добавлять не стал. Макс был первым человеком, к которому его по-настоящему тянуло, Кэролайн – вторым человеком, а кроме них не было никого, пока на горизонте не появился Джо и не застал его врасплох.

Джо, который в данный момент изучал его, склонив голову набок.

\- Чисто теоретически? – и, когда он замешкался с ответом, вздохнул. – Я просто хочу тебя понять, Дэн. Это ведь и меня тоже касается?

На последних словах его голос вопросительно поднялся. Осознание того, что он тоже нервничает, не должно было становиться настолько неожиданным, но тем не менее на секунду Дэниел растерялся.

\- Да, то есть… Есть вероятность, что я просто чересчур привязываюсь к своим друзьям.

Джо слегка приподнял брови, но в остальном выражение его лица не изменилось. Только пальцы нервно теребили прореху на коленке джинсов.

\- Платонически?

Дэниел провел языком по внезапно пересохшим губам, и посмотрел на него – по-настоящему посмотрел: от взъерошенных волос до синяков под глазами до разномастных носков. Представил себе, как запускает руку в эти волосы и целует его искусанные губы. Теперь, когда он позволил себе об этом задуматься, мысль отозвалась учащенным пульсом, и ему пришлось на миг зажмуриться, отгоняя образы в голове.

Когда он открыл глаза, тень улыбки на лице Джо начала превращаться в настоящую улыбку. Дэниел покачал головой.

\- Нет, - сказал он. – Не только.

И в этот момент, естественно, его телефон завибрировал сигналом нового сообщения. Дэниел машинально бросил взгляд на экран, готовый продолжать, однако увиденное заставило его прикусить язык.

– Джо, он ответил!

 

***

 

Сообщение действительно было от Маккинни. Отправлено оно было через «Фейсбук» и содержало в себе адрес: улица, номер дома и квартиры. И больше ничего.

\- Это в Нью-Йорке? – спросил Джо, заглядывая ему через плечо.

«Мы не в НЙ», быстро напечатал Дэниел в окошке ответа, но зеленый кружок рядом с именем собеседника уже потух. Маккинни ушел в оффлайн.

Джо выхватил телефон у него из рук и быстро прокрутил список последних вызовов.

\- Черт, где здесь его номер?

Дэниел нажал нужную строчку, но, когда пошло соединение, абонент оказался по-прежнему недоступным. Они переглянулись.

\- Знаешь, что? – сказал Джо. В его глазах начинал разгораться огонь, по которому Дэниел уже успел соскучиться. – Мне в этом клоповнике не слишком нравится.

На этот раз, в виде исключения, Дэниел понял его сразу.

\- Хочешь, слетаем в Нью-Йорк?

Ответная улыбка была широкой и полной энтузиазма.

\- Думал, ты никогда не спросишь.

 

ДЕНЬ СЕДЬМОЙ

 

Их самолет улетал в четыре часа пополудни. Места были не из самых дорогих: Джо порывался выбрать бизнес-класс, но Дэниел настоял на том, чтобы не тратить лишние деньги без надобности, и теперь жалел об этом, насчитав в салоне как минимум четыре семьи с младенцами и одну развеселую футбольную команду.

Они сыграли в "камень-ножницы-бумага" за место у иллюминатора, и Дэниел проиграл. В соседнее кресло вскоре шлепнулась девушка, которая сразу же извлекла из сумки электронную книгу и углубилась в чтение. Дэниел вытащил из кармана телефон и проверил в последний раз сообщения, прежде чем перевести его в режим полета.

\- Есть новости?

Дэниел покачал головой.

\- Он так и не прочитал последнего сообщения.

Пробормотав себе под нос что-то, звучавшее как ругательство, Джо отвернулся к иллюминатору.

Когда Джо сказал, что не любит самолеты, он не преувеличивал. Стоило им оторваться от земли, как он заметно побледнел, вжался в кресло, и не открывал глаз, пока Дэниел не подтолкнул его несколько раз носком ботинка.

\- Все хорошо?

\- Просто… - Джо сглотнул. – Да. Просто отлично.

Выглядел он так, будто мечтал о смерти, а до Нью-Йорка оставалось еще три с половиной часа полета. Сообщать, что большая часть аварий происходит во время взлета либо приземления, казалось не самым разумным вариантом.

\- Ты ведь пережил перелет из Лондона.

\- С трудом, - выдохнул Джо с нервным смешком.

Самолет все еще набирал высоту, и он, похоже, не рисковал даже шевелиться, сжимая подлокотники кресла побелевшими пальцами. Дэниел стиснул собственные руки в кулаки и почти наобум сказал:

\- Я боюсь воды.

Это, по крайней мере, заставило Джо повернуть к нему голову.

\- Что?

\- Когда я был маленьким, родители отвезли нас с сестрой в аквапарк, отмечать ее день рождения. Я почти не умел плавать, но она меня затащила на глубину, и я чуть не утонул, - он невольно поежился, на миг вернувшись мыслями в тот момент. – Плавать я так и не научился.

Джо, который по-прежнему пытался слиться с креслом в единое целое, моргнул, глядя на него в легком замешательстве.

\- Сестра?

\- Стефани, - замешательство с его лица не исчезло, поэтому Дэниел добавил: - Та, которая старше. Мы никогда не уживались, но она это не специально сделала. Если ей верить, конечно.

Ну вот, теперь он сам начинал нервничать. Напряжение было заразно.

\- Ах, да, - выдохнул Джо. – Точно. Сестра. Стефани.

Дэниел бросил взгляд на его руки, на девушку в соседнем кресле, снова на него. Не к месту, или к месту, вспомнилось, как когда-то он любил смотреть фильмы ужасов вместе с Максом, потому что тот хватался за него каждые пять минут. Не из страха, конечно – страх был только поводом.

\- Мой бывший друг… - начал было он, и остановился. Теперь уже, наверное, можно было не подбирать выражений. – Мой бывший парень мечтал стать летчиком.

Джо бросил на него удивленный взгляд. Как и соседка слева – это он просто кожей чувствовал. Твердо велев себе не краснеть, Дэниел продолжил:

\- Он говорил, что люди, которые боятся самолетов, на самом деле просто боятся утратить контроль. Что этот страх пропал бы, находись они в кресле пилота. Так что здесь больше психологии, чем… чем чего-либо другого.

Джо осторожно кивнул. На лице у него было написано, что экскурс в психологию был последним, чего ему не хватало.

\- Звучит правдоподобно, как по мне, - добавил Дэниел, прежде чем сдаться окончательно. Прикусив язык, он протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Джо на подлокотнике своей ладонью, и услышал, как тот удивленно выдохнул.

Долгие мгновения, пока они смотрели друг на друга, ни один из них не двигался. Затем Джо провел языком по губам.

\- Наверное, - негромко сказал он, и его пальцы слегка расслабились. – Так что, стал он летчиком?

Кивнув, Дэниел откинулся на спинку кресла. По всему телу разливалось тепло.

\- Да, - сказал он. – Стал.

 

***

 

В Нью-Йорк они прибыли в темноте, а к тому времени, как такси остановилось у отеля, был уже поздний вечер. Здание снаружи выглядело как гибрид космического корабля и кухонной терки, изнутри все сверкало хромированными поверхностями. Они выбрали это место за близкое соседство с адресом, полученным от Маккинни, и район был не из самых дешевых. Тем не менее, почти все комнаты оказались забронированными.

\- В данный момент у нас остались только номера с двуспальными кроватями, - сообщила девушка за стойкой рецепции, не теряя приветливой улыбки. – Могу предложить раздельные комнаты по соседству.

Он взглянул на Джо. Джо взглянул на него.

\- Сколько будет стоить...

\- Номер с одной кроватью подойдет, - перебил Джо, и, не глядя, извлек из кармана кредитку. Потом, по-прежнему не сводя с него глаз, добавил: – Пожалуйста.

\- Я не против, если ты не против, - сказал Дэниел, лишь с небольшим опозданием, и Джо выдохнул, прежде чем протянуть девушке карточку.

Ставить подпись под сомнение здесь не стали, и, проверив их документы и занеся данные в регистр, девушка с прежней улыбкой опустила на стойку две ключ-карты.

Их пальцы столкнулись, когда оба потянулись за одной и той же картой, прежде чем Джо убрал руку и позволил ему забрать обе.

 

***

 

Номер был просторным и светлым: везде лишь оттенки белого и серого, плавные обтекаемые формы, и едва ощутимый запах ванили в воздухе. Все здесь было округлым – окна, лампы, даже кресла – и по-прежнему походило на интерьер из какого-нибудь фантастического сериала. Забавно, как его комната в офисе путешественников во времени больше напоминала студенческое общежитие.

В молчании они разобрали свои немногочисленные вещи. Джо заперся в ванной, а потом появился оттуда в его футболке – не в первый раз за последние несколько дней, но сегодня даже это простое действие казалось заряженным новым смыслом. Он не чувствовал себя так странно – неуверенно и взволнованно одновременно – с тех пор, как был подростком.

В стену над кроватью были вмонтированы десятки маленьких круглых лампочек, мерцавших, как гирлянда на новогодней елке. Отблески на потолке и стенах загорались и гасли, загорались и гасли, как звезды.

Глаза Джо были закрыты, на лице играли тени.

\- Как думаешь, что будет завтра?

Об этом не хотелось даже думать. В предчувствия Дэниел не верил, но то, как Маккинни едва снизошел до контакта, больших надежд не внушало.

\- Не знаю. Утром увидим.

\- Думаешь, мы когда-нибудь отсюда выберемся?

\- Конечно, - автоматически сказал он.

Открыв глаза, Джо перекатился на бок и подпер голову рукой, повторяя его позу в зеркальном отражении. На кровати между ними по-прежнему было достаточно места, чтобы поместилось еще два человека.

\- Что если не выберемся? Что ты будешь делать тогда?

Было в этом вопросе что-то до боли неправильное, но Дэниел не осознавал, что именно, пока не начал отвечать:

\- Мне всегда нравился Лондон. Но вообще в мире еще полно мест, куда можно податься. Мы могли бы...

Он с опозданием прикусил язык, но Джо, казалось не заметил оговорки.

\- Могли бы?..

Облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы, он продолжил:

\- Остаться в Америке, может быть, даже в Остине. В Лондон в какой-то момент нужно будет заглянуть, но там не обязательно оставаться.

Джо все так же внимательно смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова. Лампочки все так же мерцали. С объективной точки зрения Дэниел понимал, что сейчас закапывает себя с головой, но все остальные точки зрения кричали, что Джо не возразил ему, а стало быть, все было правильно.

\- В крайнем случае, - добавил он, потому что молчание затягивалось, а здравый смысл ускользал, - говорят, в Детройте сейчас можно купить дом за пятьсот долларов.

\- Только ты и я, и домик с белым забором?

Это могло бы звучать как издевка, но почему-то не звучало. Вопрос казался важным, решающим. И, конечно же, поэтому у него вырвалось:

\- Не думаю, что в Детройте остались белые заборы.

Лампочки моргнули один раз, другой.

\- Дэн, - сказал Джо. – Дэн…

Позже, вспоминая об этом моменте, Дэниел пришел к выводу, что это он сам сделал первое движение навстречу, в те доли секунды, когда они находились в темноте. Но Джо оказался быстрее, и прижал его к подушке, и, когда свет вспыхнул, они какое-то мгновение смотрели друг другу в глаза, прежде чем Джо наклонился и поцеловал его.

 

ДЕНЬ ВОСЬМОЙ

 

Нужный дом оказался многоквартирной высоткой с кирпичными стенами и спутниковыми тарелками, торчащими из каждого окна. На удивление невзрачное здание, как для престижного района. Консьержа на входе не было – был домофон, но воспользоваться им не довелось: мужчина с собакой, попавшийся навстречу, придержал для них дверь.

Указанная квартира нашлась на пятом этаже. На звонок в дверь, впрочем, никто не ответил.

\- Что, если его там нет? – шепотом сказал Джо, прежде чем еще раз нажать на кнопку. – Что если это вообще не его дом?

Дэниел на всякий случай проверил свой телефон. Никаких изменений -  последнее сообщение, отправленное Маккинни, так и висело непрочитанным.

\- Может, его нет дома?

\- Утром в субботу? Давай же, открывай...

Изнутри донесся тихий, но вполне различимый звук шагов, и Джо прижал палец к губам. Оба затаили дыхание. Но прошло пять секунд, десять, пятнадцать, а ключ в замке так и не повернулся.

\- Александр! Откройте дверь, пожалуйста!

Никакого ответа.

\- Погоди, - сказал Дэниел и понадеялся, что соседи не подслушивают, прежде чем повысить голос: - Мистер Маккинни, это мы вам писали. Мы из офиса в Лондоне и очень хотим с вами поговорить.

Внутри со звоном упало и разбилось что-то стеклянное. Они переглянулись, и Джо добавил:

\- Вы нам дали этот адрес!

Опять тишина. Джо еще раз постучал прямо по двери и вполголоса сказал:

\- Либо он струсил, либо он понятия не имеет, о чем...

Дверь осторожно приоткрылась, и он резко прикусил язык.

Человек, стоявший на пороге, был знаком Дэниелу по снимкам, однако сейчас он мало напоминал улыбающегося пижона в дизайнерском костюме. Светлые волосы были спутанными и грязными, под покрасневшими глазами красовались круги, шею и подбородок покрывала неаккуратная щетина. Образ довершал кое-как запахнутый банный халат с пятнами чего-то темного на подоле.

\- Доброе утро, - хрипло сказал он, откашлялся и добавил уже другим, более поставленным голосом: - Я вас не ожидал так быстро.

\- Простите, что без предупреждения, - сказал Дэниел, прежде чем Джо успел ответить что-то вроде «Уже два дня прошло». – Мы можем поговорить? 

Маккинни нахмурился, глядя на него.

\- Ты не из моих.

Похоже, время они действительно выбрали не самое удачное.

\- Мы оба не из ваших. Мы из Лондона.

\- Нет, просто... – Маккинни осекся, покачал головой и сделал шаг назад, пропуская их внутрь. – Не обращайте внимания. Не очень хорошо себя чувствую…

Его квартира была студией: высокие потолки, отделанные каменной кладкой стены, кованая мебель – маленькое, но наверняка недешевое место. В одном углу стояла разобранная кровать с мятыми простынями, в противоположном – белая кожаная софа. Темные шторы на единственном окне были плотно задернуты, и внутри царил полумрак.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – спросил Джо за спиной. – Вы тоже это чувствуете?

\- Что именно? – переспросил Маккинни и захлопнул дверь. – Я… болел.

Дэниел переступил через осколки стекла на полу, окруженные блестящим липким пятном. Вся квартира пропахла алкоголем. Чем дальше, тем меньше все это ему нравилось.

\- Что произошло? – спросил он, оборачиваясь.

На лице Маккинни промелькнуло болезненное выражение, прежде чем он видимым усилием взял себя в руки. Плотнее запахнувшись в халат, он выпрямился и указал в сторону софы.

\- Прошу, - сказал он, - присаживайтесь. Это долгая история.

 

***

 

\- Над этим проектом наш офис работал больше года. Нашей целью было создание аппарата для генерации поля, которое смогло бы залатать все прорехи во времени раз и навсегда. Никаких больше случайных провалов в прошлое, никаких непредвиденных ситуаций – все временные окна закрылись бы раз и навсегда. Мы, конечно же, сохранили бы возможность перемещаться во времени, но исключительно по собственному желанию. Амбициозно – да, рискованно – да, однако любой возможный риск... – Маккинни прикусил язык, едва его голос начал приобретать заученные интонации докладчика, и на миг отвел взгляд в сторону, прежде чем продолжить: – Мы назвали его проектом "Рипейр". Все тесты показали идеальные результаты.

\- Продолжайте, - сказал Дэниел, когда он замолчал. Не требовалось быть гением, чтобы понять, к чему движется эта история.

\- Наша программа действительно сработала именно так, как должна была, - с внезапной горячностью сказал Маккинни. – Созданное поле действительно устранило все дыры в пространственно-временном континууме. Однако в процессе этого возникла одна деталь, которой мы не учли: вместо того, чтобы охватить лишь отрезок времени, начинавшийся с момента отсчета, программа вступила во взаимодействие со всем континуумом сразу, что повлекло за собой определенного рода цепную реакцию...

\- А по-английски можно? – Джо потер виски. – Господи...

\- Он хочет сказать, что их программа изменила прошлое, - тихо сказал Дэниел.

Маккинни поморщился.

\- Если говорить грубо. Выражаясь примитивным языком, все прорехи во времени закрылись задним числом, и таким образом в прошлом исчезла необходимость создания сети хронологических бюро. По крайней мере, это то, что я могу предполо...

\- О господи, - повторил Джо, выпрямляясь. – Вы сами себя стерли из истории? Случайно?! Почему вы все еще не выключили свою машину?

Глаза Маккинни потускнели.

\- Дело в том, - сказал он и сцепил пальцы в замок перед собой, - что это невозможно, даже если бы я этого хотел. Каким-то образом программа создала временной парадокс. РП-1 – так мы назвали аппарат – исчез вместе с нашим офисом. Боюсь, что любые изменения, произошедшие в результате запуска, являются необратимыми.

Воздух в комнате был спертым и до того, но в этот момент Дэниел внезапно ощутил, что здесь стало сложно дышать.

\- Что? – тихо сказал Джо.

\- Простите, - сказал Маккинни и покачал головой. – У меня сейчас на руках не больше карт, чем у вас. Мы все в одной лодке, и так далее.

Он поднялся на ноги, слегка пошатнувшись, и направился к барной стойке в другом конце комнаты. Откуда-то из-под стойки он извлек бутылку виски и со стуком опустил ее на полированную деревянную поверхность.

\- Присоединитесь?

 

***

 

\- Присоединитесь? – спросил Маккинни, глядя на них.

Дэниел машинально покачал головой. Может быть, он должен был сейчас чувствовать злость, разочарование, страх – но он не чувствовал вообще ничего. Все эмоции отключились еще в тот момент, когда он переступил порог этой квартиры, заранее понимая, чем это закончится. Странно, но ощущение было сродни облегчению.

\- Вы сломали время, - без выражения сказал Джо. Кровь, казалось, полностью отлила от его лица. – Безвозвратно.

\- Такое определение неверно, - Маккинни на миг вернулся к своей прежней персоне. – Мы не ломали время, напротив: мы его починили.  Программа сработала, желаемого удалось достичь, а остальное было побочным эффектом. Плюс в том, что...

\- Какой еще плюс?! Вы что, не в своем уме? Вы сделали именно то, что мы пытаемся предупредить – вмешались в ход времени, изменили историю, и теперь говорите что-то о плюсах? – Джо запустил обе руки в волосы и снова отнял их. – Гарри тоже в этом участвовал?

На лице Маккинни вновь промелькнула какая-то неясная эмоция.

\- Гарри с самого начала был против, - сказал он и обогнул барную стойку, делая шаг ближе к ним. – Послушайте: мне очень жаль. Для меня это стало таким же потрясением, как и для…

Он резко прикусил язык, когда Джо вскочил на ноги. Дэниел быстро поднялся, готовый встать между ними, но тот лишь остановился на месте, прижав пальцы к вискам.

\- Вы хоть примерно знаете, сколько еще людей застряло, как мы? Сколько вообще не выжило? Половина наших сотрудников – бывшие военные и полицейские. Как думаете, они все сейчас живы и целы?

Маккинни покачал головой. Синяки под его глазами казались огромными.

\- Это было сделано ненамеренно, - тихо сказал он.

\- Это было сделано из-за вашего комплекса бога!

\- Джо, - предупреждающе сказал Дэниел, потому что он перегибал палку, но тот едва его услышал.

\- А о том, что с нами случится, вы думали? Что если эта временная линия перепишет наши воспоминания? Что если она решит от нас всех избавиться, как от чужеродных тел?

\- Для таких подозрений нет никаких оснований.

\- Вы этого не можете знать! Господи! – Джо сделал шаг к двери, но развернулся на месте, глядя в упор на Маккинни. – По меньшей мере один человек умер в тот момент, когда вы взяли на себя право перекроить вселенную. Ее звали Лаурой, она была отличным доктором и хорошим человеком, и ей было тридцать с небольшим. Надеюсь, вам хорошо будет житься с этим знанием!

Маккинни не сказал на это ни слова, и не попытался остановить его, когда он хлопнул дверью.

Вполголоса выругавшись, Дэниел последовал было за ним, но остановился, когда Маккинни его окликнул:

\- Послушайте... Словами делу не поможешь, но мне действительно... – отбросив со лба спутанные волосы, тот нервно провел языком по губам. – Действительно очень жаль. Но поймите, сейчас мы можем лишь смириться и попытаться сосредоточиться на положительной стороне ситуации. Это единственное, что в наших силах.

Даже в щадящем полумраке он выглядел ужасно, и выражение раскаяния на его лице казалось искренним. Внезапная мысль промелькнула в голове: _если его ударить, он не станет защищаться._ Дэниел отогнал ее усилием воли.

\- Поэтому вы спиваетесь в темной комнате?

Губы Маккинни сжались в тонкую нитку.

\- Я потерял лучшую работу в своей жизни, - сказал он. – Семь лет коту под хвост. А моя сестра, которая меня туда привела, теперь не может ходить – несчастный случай на лыжном курорте. Она даже не помнит, что раньше мы работали вместе…

Не сочувствовать ему сейчас было бы легче. Впрочем, то, что Дэниел ощутил, он сочувствием не назвал бы – скорее жалостью.

\- Я бы на вашем месте радовался, что она не помнит, - была еще тысяча вещей, которые он мог к этому добавить, но это уже не имело значения. Куда больше его беспокоило то, где сейчас находился Джо, поэтому он довольствовался словами: - Включите телефон, по крайней мере. Может быть, вас сейчас разыскивает кто-то, кто нуждается в помощи.

Маккинни не сказал больше ни слова и не попытался его остановить, когда он закрыл за собой дверь.

 

***

 

Он обнаружил Джо на лестничной клетке, сосредоточенно созерцающим кнопку вызова лифта.

\- Хочу убить этого ублюдка, - сказал он сквозь зубы. – Господи. Почему Гарри не остановил их?

Кнопка не горела. Дэниел молча протянул руку и нажал на нее. Он не представлял, что может сказать, кроме "Давай просто вернемся домой", что казалось издевательски неуместным.

\- Он должен был их остановить, Дэн.

\- Джо…

\- Не трогай меня.

Дэниел прикусил язык и пропустил его в открывшиеся двери лифта.

 

***

 

Они не сказали друг другу ни слова ни на улице, ни в фойе отеля. Лишь оказавшись в комнате и заперев дверь за собой, Джо снова посмотрел на него и спросил, просто и коротко:

\- Что теперь?

Дэниел машинально покачал головой, но в голове у него уже складывался план действий. Мир, прежде казавшийся неопределенным и туманным, вновь сложился в четкую картину, а это означало, что в нем снова можно было ориентироваться. Первым делом нужно было найти жилье подешевле, потом – работу. Джо должен был показаться в Лондоне, как бы эта перспектива его ни пугала. Джо... Джо по-прежнему смотрел на него, и неожиданно для самого себя он обнаружил, что говорит:

\- Давай поговорим еще раз с Маккинни и выясним все детали.

\- Зачем?

\- Может быть, у нас есть еще шанс. Он мог что-то проглядеть. Ты же видел, в каком он состо...

Он прикусил язык, когда Джо ударил открытой ладонью по двери.

\- Да нет у нас шанса! Нет никакого шанса, ты что, не понимаешь?! Это необратимо, конец, занавес! Мы здесь навсегда!

Развернувшись на месте, он с силой пнул стол у двери. Ваза на краю опасно задрожала. Дэниел сделал шаг вперед, успокаивающе поднимая руки – как раз в тот момент, когда Джо ударил по вазе наотмашь, опрокидывая ее на пол. С глухим стуком та упала на ковер, рассыпая искусственные цветы, а Джо уже схватился за настольную лампу, и вырвал бы провод из розетки, не поймай Дэниел его за руку в последний момент.

Никогда прежде он не видел, чтобы Джо терял самообладание так резко и полностью, и где-то в глубине души был напуган, но другая часть его действовала на автопилоте. После непродолжительной борьбы ему удалось отобрать и вернуть на место лампу, а потом развернуть Джо к себе за плечи и встряхнуть.

– Успокойся, это не конец света!

– Это конец нашего света, идиот! – выплюнул тот, отталкивая его. Силы в это было вложено достаточно, чтобы Дэниел пошатнулся, и Джо толкнул его снова. – Конец всего! Наш дом, наши друзья… Лаура никогда больше не будет жить, а ты мне говоришь успокоиться?

Дэниел перехватил его руки, когда Джо опять встряхнул его за плечи, и они уставились друг на друга.

\- Иди к черту, Дэн, я не буду… я не собираюсь… иди к черту!

Его голос дрогнул на последнем слове, и Джо сжал губы, часто-часто моргая. Неровные пятна краски выступили на его щеках.

\- Пусти меня, - выдавил он, но тут же сам схватился за ворот его куртки обеими руками, и не стал сопротивляться, когда Дэниел вместо того, чтобы отпустить, лишь крепче притянул его к себе.

 

***

 

Беспорядок был наспех убран, ваза вместе с цветами водружена на место, верхняя одежда наконец сброшена. Они сидели на полу у кровати, уже не держась друг за друга, но все еще касаясь: плечо к плечу, нога к ноге.

\- Ну что, – глухо сказал Джо. – Что теперь думаешь о своем домике с белым забором?

Он думал, что план был так себе. Он думал, что гораздо разумней для него было бы вернуться в Остин и попытаться влиться в эту реальность как можно безболезненней. Но вчера Джо поцеловал его, а считаные минуты назад плакал, отчаянно за него цепляясь, и в данный момент «разумный план» был понятием очень далеким и абстрактным.

\- То же, что и прежде, - сказал он. – Ну, может быть, не в Детройте. Как насчет пригорода Лондона?

Когда он посмотрел на Джо, тот изучал его так пристально, будто пытался разгадать особенно заумную головоломку (будто ему оставалось еще что разгадывать). Его глаза по-прежнему были красными, и даже кончик носа был красным, и выглядел он в данный момент на все шестнадцать – совсем не как тот человек, который ждал Дэниела на крыльце его дома, и даже не как тот, которого он встретил когда-то в Лондоне. Он выглядел как человек, которого нельзя было отпускать.

\- Ты серьезен, - наконец выдохнул он, и Дэниел рассмеялся бы, если бы не боялся, что не сможет остановиться.

\- Что меня выдало?

Покачав головой, Джо потрепал его по руке и опустил голову ему на плечо.

За окном начинался дождь.

 

 

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ?

**Author's Note:**

> Заходите в гости: https://vk.com/room_zero_one


End file.
